


【授翻】【杜奇异】在拉托维尼亚，鲜花于夏日凋亡

by Amairingo



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 在维克托·冯·杜姆意外地将布满伤疤的脸公布于众之后，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇开始担心他的友敌，于是决定造访拉托维尼亚。而他并不知道，人生中头一次，维克托将会放下颜面向他寻求不可想象的…
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Victor von Doom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	【授翻】【杜奇异】在拉托维尼亚，鲜花于夏日凋亡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Latveria, the flowers die in summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382546) by [DrainCyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrainCyanide/pseuds/DrainCyanide). 



> 感谢所有杜奇服务器里美好的大家才能有这篇文的诞生。我尽可能的贴近官方，引用了下列这些刊物作为参考：Fantastic Four v6 #1-9, Doctor Strange v4 (Damnation arc), Triumph & Torment, Infamous Iron Man and Secret Wars. The title is a tribute to Hickman's New Avengers v3 #33.请原谅我的错误。希望你们能喜欢。
> 
> 译：感谢亲爱的Claire，她好棒，小心心都给她。请大家务必给他留言点赞!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

世界是一台完美的机器。它其中许多细小的零件-它的齿轮-仅仅是不停地旋转，以此来维持一片混沌之中毫无瑕疵的平衡，忠心地追随着早已定下的教条和秩序。每一片，以大多数人所认为的，都至关重要，无论大小。维克托·冯·杜姆知道那是一个谎言，是拥有至高权力的人讲来只用于给“满足感”一个错误的定义。通过他多年以来对于人类行为的研究，他只参悟了傲慢，自私，以及对于力量的渴望。这些理论也的确可以适用于他自己的经验中。即便是作为新世界的神，他也无法满足他灵魂深处的空虚。他尝试过恶德与美德，而那空虚仍在。在外，坚强的意志以钢铁和冰块，石头与火焰铸就了那个一身铠甲的男人，只为保护曾一度栖息于他内心深处的柔软。总而言之，世界只教会了维克托——软弱绝无立足之地。

无论如何，拉托维尼亚的领主已经疲倦了寻找奠基他存在的意义背后的哲学含义了，而因此，克服着苦痛已经成为了他应对内心空虚的必要条件。他试图改变，而改变使人痛苦。正由于这一点，他决定某种意义上地回到本源，当他的动机还只是纯粹的自私和平庸，简单直接。而过去的维克托，即便是内心支离破碎，情绪反复无常时而困惑，却也是一个有着简单目标的简单男人。他的仇恨曾一度更直接地指向里德·理查兹和他的家人。一旦将他击败，或许长久以来他终于能找到一丝平静。

他的计划的确复杂而且十分危险。其中包括了自然最原始的力量，孕育自多元宇宙创立之初——世界的吞噬者，具体来说。有宇宙之力任他差遣，他将所向无敌。而如果吞星被从毁灭博士的桎梏之中解放，可憎的神奇家庭必将经过拉托维尼亚的领土，而这意味着他们将会以违背法律之名被拘捕。不管怎么说，还是一个完美的计划。

显然，吞星的禁锢并不长远。一个强大到足以控制如此自然之力的存在还没出生呢，而维克托很清楚这一点。那个宇宙实体终于还是回到了太空，而神奇四侠终于落入他的掌心。没过多久他便决定了那一家人的命运。最终的裁决是死刑，“文明”的完美体现。

这场裁决进行了全球广播。他亲手操控了一切计划，以此将他的仇恨展现给所有人。神奇四侠的裁决将会成为历史，伟大的毁灭博士的铁拳之下教授的重要一课。以此非法入侵的指控，他终于画下了整个统治生涯中最为杰出的一笔。以拉托维尼亚的法律之名，裁决将会是合法地执行正义，并且没人能够阻止。

不幸的是，他永远低估了神奇家庭。或许甚至是有意为之。毕竟，没了他们，他的生活将会显得空虚而无聊。过去成为了维持这个假设的证据。维克托·冯·杜姆，多次饶过他敌人的性命。原因却深远地埋藏等待揭晓。而想要知道毁灭博士的真相等同于与死亡游戏，因此，他永远是个谜。

不过，那简单普通的一个动作这一次将真真正正地改变它的人生。她不是平白无故被称为隐形女的。他已经准备好了应对她的立场，可并未想到她标志性的令物体隐形的力量。他从没想到过她会这么做，因为那位君主相信，打从心底相信，那个女人柔软而脆弱。毁灭博士再不认识苏珊·斯托姆-理查兹了，更别说他时常低估他的女性对手。她变了。她与她的家人一同跨越了多元宇宙，作为一位开拓者，她重新找到了自己人格中全新的坚强的那一面。

那一天，苏做了最为意想不到的事。她隐形了维克托的盔甲。仅一眨眼的功夫，他的头部和半身便裸露在外，展现给了整个世界。而那并不是只字面意义。他的伤疤和烧伤的面容是他重生成为如此标志性的，无情的面甲之后的男人的主要动机。他以各种缘由将它隐藏起来。而现在他则完全暴露在外。

凯旋女士尽她所能的从这意外之中保护她敬爱的君主，拥住他并将他藏在她披风之后，而一切都为时已晚。神奇四侠重获自由，而他的耻辱，他最深的秘密则被曝光给了全世界。那是他们的文化，他们长久的习俗的一部分。在拉托维尼亚，屈辱和战败比死亡更糟。

在地球的另一端，奇异博士正安全地坐在至尊圣所中，通过电视看到这场骚乱。他看上去既严肃又担心。最初，他希望毁灭博士能够失败，基本上是出于他一直以来希望他能成为一个更好的人。可现在，同情压到了他的全部感官并且，奇怪的，一股激烈的想要安慰他的渴望从他灵魂深处而生。毕竟，他们曾有过一段故事。

“王，我得离开一会，”他对他的朋友一边说着，一边站起身来将悬浮斗篷挂在肩上。王正好来拜访斯蒂芬，结果如往常一样，成为了一个错误。“如果有人来找我帮忙，让他们去杰瑞科那。或者旺达。或者伊莉亚娜。不过最后一个一般很难约，考虑到现在变种人的情势。哦，维山蒂在上，他们总是很难，是不是？”

“斯蒂芬，你不会在准备往拉托维尼亚去的，对吗？”

“我，呃…”

王带着反对的神情看向法师。随后，他从斯蒂芬手中拿过杯子然后转身离开。然而，在离开客厅之前，他还是无法克制的说出自己的一条意见。

“斯蒂芬。要说我这么多年和你住在一起学到了什么的话，那就是有些危险你是 _可以_ 避免的。这就是其中之一。杜姆不是你要解决的问题也不是你的职责。”

“你不在那里，王。你没我这样懂他。”

“哦，这点我敢肯定。而即便如此，他还是杀了你，没有一点犹豫和后悔。是，我很清楚地记得这件事因为喝酒和吐真剂一样管用。你那天喝得太多了。那是在是 _很_ 令人不适”

“我不怕死，”法师回避了那段不堪的记忆。

“这不代表你可以为了一些毫无希望的——注定 _毁灭_ 的缘由去死。你是至尊法师，维山蒂在上啊！你拥有比我这样平庸的存在更加深远的智慧。可一旦涉及内心，你就只是个小学徒。地球上这么多人，斯蒂芬，你就一定非他不可吗？”

“我——我觉得我可能没明白你的暗示。”

“你明白。现在，我要走了。你看着办吧。”

王尖锐的话语刺痛着法师的灵魂。正因为他是对的。维克托·冯·杜姆不是那种重感情的人。加之他的道德指针笔直朝下。可斯蒂芬也知道，一个磁场便可改变指针的朝向。当维克托欺骗了恶魔，只为他亲爱的母亲的时候斯蒂芬在场。而且，作为一个反派，他完全没必要救这位法师。而他还是这样做了。哦，关于斗界？那就更复杂了。王不会明白的。他没有和斯蒂芬，维克托还有欧文一同在那里，当他们被给予一个拥有全能之神的力量的机会之时。那一切只是太多了。

_你要接受吗，斯蒂芬？_ 维克托问道。

_不。不，我不能。_

拉托维尼亚的领主几步向前拯救了多元宇宙。他并不是因为渴望力量才接受。而是因为斯蒂芬不能。那一刻，法师意识到维克托曾相信他能成为一个更好的领袖，更好的国王。更好的 _神_ 。

要说有什么，那斗界之后发生的事也都只能是他的错。他怎么能怪罪维克托的决意？死亡远远超越了愤懑。那只是对于他软弱无力的惩罚。更不用说最后斯蒂芬也背叛了他。

法师的叹息愈发模糊起来，仿佛一层黑色的迷雾占据了通向明朗的道路。他的思绪一片混乱，而日复一日，他觉得愈来愈飘忽不定。这重负担已经开始造成损失，而他感觉就像命悬一线，随时要崩断。最主要的问题永远是关于克丽，无论她是否决定要离开他。有时候斯蒂芬会梦到她；他会梦到自己身处旋涡重要，狂风与雷声融合仿佛天神之语，大海和天空都一片漆黑。他无时无刻不感到精疲力竭，他的小船这样的险境之前毫无作用，而尽管他已经唤遍他所知道的魔法实体也无人应答。在惨烈的死亡之后希望在他灵魂出窍那一刻消散。随后，当失去了一切之后，一点淡淡的光在海平面上闪烁起来，微弱的几乎被诡诞的波涛吞噬。然而，它依旧坚持着，在逆境中抗争，不服于任何劫难，直到斯蒂芬看到她胸前的火光。她像一位天使，她是他的光。而当斯蒂芬醒来，无论梦境重复多少次，他只感到恐惧。床单上还残存着她的香水味，她甜蜜的笑声还回荡在至尊圣所阴郁的墙壁之间。法师总会深吸一口气，期望着一切都是梦魇所为。只有这样，才能消减那痛苦，悔恨和疑虑。

而现在有了维克托。斯蒂芬并不是说想要和那位拉托维尼亚的领主建立什么特别的联结。然而，里面总有一层怜悯。接受过古一的教诲，他已经形成了一种习惯去发掘人们的善意。固执永远是他性格中不变的特质，这便意味着维克托象征着两重无法抗拒的挑战，即便是那层失去他或是让他失望的恐惧永远势不可当。

_他很孤独，很痛苦。比任何人更甚，而我知道那感觉如何。_

这样想着，至尊法师驱散了脑中负面的想法，然后打开了一扇传送门。门的另一端，中世纪的风景仿佛停滞在时光之中，可他知道，在那外壳之下藏着世界上最为先进的土地，或许仅有瓦坎达可以与之相较。当然，这还不算上秘法方面。

他穿过传送门，盯着面前辉煌的城堡，以灰色冰冷的石头铸成矗立在那里。而与之相比，正在山下，杜姆城象征着整个国家的政治体制。他们的领袖会看顾好人民，社会不平等决不被允许。两个守卫大门的毁灭机器人一边发出威胁般的警告一边接近了法师。

“停下，外来者！你被逮捕了！”他们一边说着一边举起发着奇异的绿光的拳头，随时准备攻击。

斯蒂芬配合地举起双手。毁灭机器人铐着他送往杜姆领土之内。他并不想以挑起冲突的方式见到维克托。曾有无数次，他穿过那些回廊，在那些大厅里用餐。一切都没变；同样阴郁绿色的氛围栖息在城堡之中，阴冷的风吹着任何毫无生气的物体。然而几步之后，他们并没有继续朝地牢走去，而是在 大厅里被一位熟人叫住。

“斯特兰奇医生。请恕我们的防御系统无礼。你知道的，上次的时间之后状况变得越来越糟，”他小声说着，松开了斯蒂芬的镣铐。

“不用道歉，鲍里斯。完全可以理解。”

“您是来见主人的吗？”

“是的。你可以带我去见他吗？”

“当然，”鲍里斯礼貌地点点头。

城堡充满了阴冷黑暗的房间。然而那却让他感觉无比熟悉。至尊圣所本身也散发着同样的氛围，唯一的不同就是当夜晚降临时穿过墙壁的不同种类的幽灵和恶魔。斯蒂芬更喜欢将那些邪灵锁在阁楼里，而维克托则会用他们在地下室做实验。即便如此，它们也秉持着共同的规律——来自于过去的幽灵和来自于心灵的恶魔。注定永远纠缠他们的灵魂。

鲍里斯带领至尊法师前往了大殿随后马上离开了。在庄严的阶梯顶端，一个身影极具戏剧性地坐在豪华的王座上，绿色的帷幕模糊了他的身形。无论何时，那都是很常见的光景——为完美地戏剧性的领主设立的完美舞台。

“将你的来意迅速道来。”

斯蒂芬短暂地停顿了一下，仔细看着眼前的人。悬浮斗篷完全裹住了斯蒂芬的身体，像是在保护它的主人。那阴影不足以藏匿法师身上任何一点真相，更不用说盔甲和衣物。

“这不对，”他小声说着，随后抬高了音量。“我需要和真正的拉托维尼亚领主说话。”

“如此愚蠢！我就是毁灭博士，这个王国唯一正式的领主！而你将为你的无礼付出代价！”

“是，好。维克托，你在看吗？我要和你谈谈。 _真正_ 的你，”斯蒂芬抬起头寻找着房间中的监控摄像头。他 _知道_ 他那位老熟人一定在看着。

只过了几秒。那个男人，即，那个坐在王座上的机器人依旧一言不发，与此同时，从绿色的帷幕以及印着拉托维尼亚国旗的横幅后面走出了一个威严的全身盔甲的身影。绿色的披风盖住他背在身后的手臂，兜帽掩藏起了他面甲后的那双眼睛。他向法师走去，带着居高临下的一瞥站在了他面前。

“斯特兰奇医生，”金属质的声音回响在面甲之后。

“维克托。”

“你不应该在这。拉托维尼亚近期对于外来者的管理很严格。尤其是外来的 _英雄们_ 。”

“那，如果是这样，这就跟我没关系了。你和我都知道我并不归于那个标签之下。我只是为这个维度而服务的工具，无关我们意志的区别。”

“而这并不改变任何事。说明你的来意然后马上离开。”

“我是作为一个朋友来的，维克托。”

“我们不是朋友。”

“我很清楚这种联系基本上只是单向的，而我也无意冒犯。然而，这也意味着我会关心你，不管你喜不喜欢。维克托，我——我看到了。整个世界都看到了。”

伟大的毁灭博士并没有回应。他在想有什么合适的措辞能够咒骂这法师然后叫他离开。然而，好像没什么话能够满足他极高的自尊。而且，他真的努力地在隐藏那件事对他的影响有多大，伤害有多深。

“离开，”这是他唯一能说的。

“维克托，我——”

“离开！”

“如果我拒绝的话你会再杀死我一次吗？”

“如果我必须。”

斯蒂芬盯着那个藏在面甲之后的男人许久，之后无奈地叹了口气。他们之间仿佛有一道深渊，而法师所知道的所有咒语都无法缩短这段距离。

“我从没为斗界发生的事情责怪过你，你知道吗？我们之前没机会好好聊聊这件事，而现在我觉得我们之后也不会了。就算是这样，我也不怪你。不管你多努力来扮演一个无情的暴君，我都能看到你心中的善良。我的意思是，”斯蒂芬向维克托举起他布满伤痕颤抖着的双手，随后继续说起他一连串的想法。“我是你拥有的最亲近的能够明白无拥有法治愈的伤疤是什么感受的人。虽然我的并不会影响我的外貌，而它却完全地粉碎了我的自尊。这对我来说是件好事。我曾一度为我双手所成就的手术技艺而自豪。而现在我也同样为它们自豪，因为我可以拯救人们。该怎么应对你被夺走的东西全凭你决定。只是记住一点，永远不要为自己而感到羞愧。你是一个伟大的人，维克托。”

“杜姆不曾请你讲过你廉价的理论，愚蠢的魔法师。”

法师再次叹了口气，转身开启一扇通向圣所的传送门。他心中仍然留着几个词。未解决的问题永远是吸引最邪恶的恶灵的种子。

“哦，那我要走了，陛下。不过如果在你那厚重的盔甲之下，你有那么一点点感动，那么我们再一次谈话将会大有助益。这张召唤符留给你。如果你想要让我来找你就烧掉它。任何时间，除非我在和某些秘法威胁作斗争。祝好，毁灭博士，”整句话他的声音中都充满了讽刺的语调。

那张纸在法师走进传送门消失不见的时候飞向了那位君主。如此能言善辩的维克托此时竟出奇地安静。他并不为暴露在外而生气。显然。那种反应正说明了斯蒂芬说的是实话。他的确有一股强烈的冲动想要为了那些无理之言消灭了那位法师。然而，内心深处，他冰冷的盔甲之下感到一丝温暖。斯特兰奇不一样。的确，他那白色的鬓角会让拉托维尼亚的君主想起理查兹，而这总让他莫名的怒火中烧。然而他们有着天壤之别。将他们放在一起比较简直是亵渎。

无意之间，那张纸已经握在他右手之中。对于那些毫无魔法天赋的人来说这看起来就是一张白纸。而上面却刻印着唯有火焰能够揭示的外星咒文。他坐在了火炉前豪华的座椅上，盯着噼啪作响消失在火焰之中的木柴出神。那是一股愤怒。毁灭博士不需要任何人。他揉皱了那张纸扔在了一旁的桌上。随后再一次消失在了城堡的阴影之中。

斯蒂芬那晚几乎没睡。不只是因为他脑海中一直在回顾他成为法师一路上的经历——包括他一切的错误和遗憾——也因为在圣所附近游荡的黑暗力量。每一晚，一些三流的邪恶巫师都试图闯入这个地方，叫嚷着复仇或者为了他们邪恶的计划而寻求力量。赶走他们并不困难，然而却是令人困扰地疲惫。而且，当然，还有杜姆。

“至少，今晚没有盟友从地球的另一端发来求救，”他叹了口气看向那带着维山蒂纹章的标志性窗户外投进的第一束阳光。

法师走向了图书馆，右手托着下巴观察着书架。图书馆闻起来有一股旧书的味道，且比它应是的更加昏暗。然而，他依旧十分安逸，除非有时一些大部头的旧书会激烈的飞向某人的脑袋。斯蒂芬不知道他想找什么，然而他突然有一股冲动去拿那一本关于魔法治疗的书。

_夏塔梅菲尔的治愈技艺_ ，他在内心默读道。他想起那时候古一向他解释道，治愈身体对于法师来说关乎生死，仅仅因为那是联系他们灵魂与这个位面的纽带。事实上，斯蒂芬的身体见识过了各种痛苦与折磨。他的思想与灵魂总是在别处，而他和自己满是疤痕的手相处甚好。这本书不是为 _他_ 所用的。

数日过后，斯蒂芬完全掌握了书中的只是并决定开始实践。咒语很正确，魔法能量从他的身体完美地流向空中。可他没东西可以治疗。的确，他可以用在自己的手上，可根据书本，那代价十分沉重。在这咒语的背后有着一丝微妙的意味，不过，这神秘的元素正会加强它的效力。

“治愈代表将你灵魂的一部分给予他人，”那些魔法的词句从他口中绽放，如同在咒语之中找到的隐藏讯息一般。这技艺本就不是用来治疗他的双手的。它是用来给他施放来帮助别人的。 _医生总会将自己放在最后，_ 这是他对旧日的总结，那些他还只是个普通的医学预科生的时候。

斯蒂芬在肚子响起一阵嚎叫的时候才回过神来。他实在怀念那些旧时光，想起那时候王总会在他将自己浸泡在无穷的学习之中的时候为他带来饼干和茶。的确，夜幕再次降临纽约。他的思绪之中包裹着一团阴影，有些什么东西在阻止他找到那突然的兴趣之后的原因。即便如此，他也已经过于疲惫而不想去验证这丝疑虑的源头，而即便是阿戈摩托之眼的光也无法修复。

下定决心，法师走向厨房给自己做了一个很简陋的三明治。考虑到他遭遇的一系列麻烦和自己的恶习，他的身体倒是奇迹般的健康。既然冰箱里没有任何触手跑出来，他就可以安心地回去房间。他脱下斗篷躺了下来。枕头豪华而柔软，床单也是，讽刺的是他几乎没有时间来休息。现在圣所四周没有任何来自于魔法位面的骚扰，没有来自于外界的邪恶气息，没有从普通电话线打进的普通求出。是的，这将会是一个非常平静而美好的夜晚。

直到那纸张燃烧呼唤他现身。外星咒文烧出的火焰在半空中召唤出了一个传送门，让他马上清醒。

“维克托，”他从床上跳起来用魔法穿好衣服，他平时的蓝色法袍和悬浮斗篷。随后他挥了挥手，火焰吞噬了他，直到他被传送到了施咒人那里。

“你叫我？”

“你不知道自己的咒语吗，法师？”

“你永远这么讨喜，是不是？今晚有什么我能帮你的吗？”

寂静占据了房间。那位君主双臂抱怀，威严的身影不曾挪动分毫。昏暗的灯光投着绿色的影子洒满各处，而就连他身体投射下的阴影都丝毫未动。

“我需要知道你如此行为背后的原因，”他终于坦白道。

“我已经告诉过你了。我关心你。”

“为什么？”

“因为——”斯蒂芬犹豫了。事实上，他也还从没想过。突然，他脑海中的阴影散去了，就像是阿戈摩托之眼自己照亮了通路。答案明了而平静，发自内心。“因为我了解你。”

“你什么 _都不_ 了解。”

“我知道你当初大可以背叛我将我留在梅菲斯托的国度，可你没有。我知道你并不想要统治斗界，可你依旧这样做了，只因为你知道我不能。我知道你爱你的人民并可以尽你所能保护他们。我知道当你心中的怒火散去你会成为一个英雄。我知道你有这美德。老实说，我十分珍惜这种品质，尤其是对于那些否认它们的人。”

“你真的相信我是为了你的安危才做出的选择？你对我来说什么都不是，斯特兰奇。你只是一个普通的美国超英，同那腐烂的系统一同被腐蚀，试图做个好人，只因为你急切地需要弥补你自己犯下的罪孽。”

法师听到那些反驳后马上深吸一口气，却没说出一句话。他的神情在他回复的同时变得愈发沮丧：

“你是对的。我的确有无数的罪孽，而且从未减少过。我的心中 _有着_ 无数的罪恶感，而每当我的思绪注意到它们，我便会被自我厌弃以及痛苦而吞噬。有的时候，真的。然而，我活着的每一天都在努力。我努力成为一个更好的人，无论我有多失败。我 _的确_ 很悲惨。至少我承认这一点。所以现在我在这里，试图向你提供帮助。或许是因为我为了在斗界背叛你而感到愧疚。或许是因为我为了你从梅菲斯托手里救我一命而感到有所亏欠。我在意你 _杀害了_ 我吗？不，我并不。大概是因为我知道那是我应得的。我在意你数次试图击败我，甚至在我的身体被 _你_ 所召唤的恶魔牵制住时真的踩在我脸上，或者想也不想地鄙视我的友谊吗？霍格斯上古之躯啊，我简直没一点自尊。就这样吧。我以为在我们经历了这么多之后你依然把我当做一个可以依靠的对象。看来我错了。祝你安康，毁灭博士。”

“等等，”就在斯蒂芬马上要穿过新开启的传送门时维克托柔和地回应道。“你想要对毁灭博士作出补偿吗？你觉得你依旧有债未偿吗？我——我对于你这些顾虑的至少其中之一有一个解决办法。”

“是什么？”法师询问道，有些怀疑。

“治愈我。”

斯蒂芬瞪大了眼睛。伟大的毁灭博士以前从未提出过这种要求，即便是当他在维山蒂的考验之后有如此机会的时候。

“维克托，我——”

“是罗宾斯。更准确来说，是被恶魔附身的罗宾斯。他再一次烧毁了我的脸，不知为何，他逆转了斗界之后发生的改变。我想让它恢复原样。”

“我——我知道了。”

“你愿意偿还你的代价吗，奇异博士？”

斯蒂芬考虑了一阵，想过了所有可能以及他与帕克·罗宾斯过去的遭遇，以及他关于魔法疗愈最新的知识。答案很简单地脱口而出。

“是的。是的，我愿意。可我不能保证我们能成功。你的伤是有科技与魔法一同造就的。你是唯一一个可以看到问题全貌的人，而即便如此照现状来看也毫无进展。我的知识并不能涵盖你问题的全部，所以我仅限于魔法力所能及的范围之内。”

“希望从不存在与毁灭博士的灵魂之中。我会提供你所缺少的科技知识。因此，如果我们失败，那将是我们共同的结果。我不会将失败归咎于你，如果那是你所顾忌的。你对我们的协议还有什么要补充的吗？”

“那…我希望我可以要求你成为一个更好的人。拯救这盔甲之后的善意，就像是你决定成为新的钢铁侠时一样。我在新闻里看到的男人绝 _不是_ 那个在我们共度很短的一段时间之后我所青睐的维克托。可有些事情不能强求。或许这过程会某种程度上做出些变化。”

并不是说杜姆想要如实回答。他只是 _欠_ 他一个诚实的答案。

“我必须承认理查兹的回归让人…不安。而那场事故唤醒了我以为早已消散的意志。无论如何，我会考虑你的看法和要求。不过，我不能保证一直如此。归根结底，品德十分脆弱，那是能轻易被言语改变的流动的思想。”

“认真地说一遍，”法师勇敢地说道，愤怒地盯着他。

“我是认真的，斯蒂芬。我将会一直是这个世界的怪物，而我也绝不会改变我的形象。我不再需要被人原谅。我即是我，只有我的行为才能证明这到底是否符合你的要求。你觉得我的决意可以接受吗？”

斯蒂芬在回答之前仔细冥想了一阵。当然，他不可能将伟大的毁灭博士再一次变成一位英雄。然而，只要他不再害人，或与那些大反派们同流合污试图征服世界，那就够了。

“嗯，暂时。我冒了很大的 _险_ ，维克托。我会相信你。不要背叛我对你的信任。”

“就这些么？”

法师犹豫了。还有最后一件事，不过他并没说出来。斯蒂芬渴望再次亲近维克托。他对于斗界的记忆依旧十分模糊，可他可是至尊法师，这意味着没有什么事能逃过他魔法的感知。他记得他们的分歧，他们的胜利，他记得在新世界建立之时站在他身边。而他如此珍惜那些时光，所以绝没有人可以篡改他的回忆。斯蒂芬珍重地收藏着它们。他曾对维克托绝对的忠诚，不仅仅是关于执行律法。那更像是一种精神层面的东西，如同他就是神内在的理性的声音。或许甚至像是在雷雨之中为那位君主停泊他航船的避风港。法师想要要回这一切。他 _渴望_ 这些。

“是的。就这些，”他撒谎道。

“那么协议达成，”维克托一边走近斯蒂芬一边总结道。“而我还是必须要问。为何你如此渴望我的友谊，斯特兰奇？”

“我不知道。那只是无法避免的感觉，因为某些奇怪的原因。不要担心，等我明白的时候我会告诉你的。”

维克托看着法师点了点头。他们的契约不需要正式的握手，或是魔法的协议来将他们的灵魂联结以防背叛。他们都知道有些什么更深层次的东西将他们联系在一起。私下里，再次联手让他们感觉很好。

\---

斯蒂芬一眨眼之间就从他纽约的圣所里讲书本传送到了杜姆城的城堡里。他们正站在图书馆里，而那里令人震惊的如同这庄严的堡垒其他地方一样黑暗。他们两人肩并肩站在一起，斯蒂芬正给杜姆看着最相关的几页。

“我一直在看这本书的内容，得出的结论就是它提供了我们关于魔法疗愈最优的信息。我们可以，当然，找一找，呃——更加黑暗的治愈来源，不过我们都知道那将会是需要极高代价的行为。”

“不，我们不可以制定任何和恶魔的契约，斯特兰奇。不然我很早以前就应该痊愈了。而且，我真的唾弃恶魔，那些卑劣的造物。光明魔法是唯一可以接受的选项。”

“很好。那么，在我们往图书馆走的时候我一直在分析你的案例。你告诉我帕克·罗宾斯体内的恶魔逆转了你脸上的改变，也就是说我们回到了那个最初造成你脸上伤疤的事件。你有没有试着重复那个实验？”斯蒂芬挑起一边的眉毛。

维克托再一次安静下来。他永远无法说明他有多么畏惧那个机器，尤其是对于这位法师。

“毫无意义。它本会运行地很完美，不过理查兹毁了一切。由于他对于我成就的嫉妒和刻意破坏，我永远都不会知道到底哪里出了错。”

“我不赞同。你知道吗，作为一名医生和法师，我有一套理论。那场爆炸的源头同时蕴含着魔法和科技的力量。那股能量被魔法加强过，于是在两种层面上影响了你。首先是表面；那伤害在细胞层面上给你脸上留下伤疤。通常情况下，你的身体会尽可能地从创伤中自我恢复。然而，魔法却会更深一层地伤害你，在精神层面。正是他阻止了你痊愈。那就是为什么基于治愈因子的力量无法在你身上奏效。魔法潜伏于你之中造成了负面的影响。我们必须先逆转它。这就是为什么我需要知道你那一天实验的具体过程，以此来抽出那 _恶毒_ 的魔法。”

“我给你看当时写下的咒文，够吗？”

“也许，”斯蒂芬柔和地回答道。他感觉到维克托有些害怕，或许继续这个话题会伤害到他的情绪。不过，还有一件很复杂的问题需要探讨一下，法师知道这绝非易事。“还有——还有一件事我必须请你帮忙。”

法师有些踌躇地盯着那位国王。他可以从面甲的孔洞中看到维克托褐色的双眼，充满了由他恐惧和痛苦的生活造成的悲伤。虽然他能从那双眼中感受到深沉的绝望，那一汪深渊黑过奥丁的乌鸦暗过梦魇的维度，但那里依旧有一点黯淡的光，像是幽暗森林中飘渺的萤火虫。维克托从未隐藏过他的双眼，而不知为何，斯蒂芬为此感激万分。

“我需要察看你的脸。”

“不。”

“维克托，我是个医生。如果我能在研究继续之前给你检查一下那会有很大的帮助的。而且，迟早我都要看到，这样我才能施那个治疗咒。这是…不可避免的。”

“等那一天到来，你会被允许施咒的。同时，你也绝不被允许窥探的我的脸，明白了吗？”

“好，”法师叹了口气，有些困扰。

“我会把实验用的咒语那给你的。你可以使用我全部的藏书。如果你需要帮助鲍里斯会随时待命。现在，杜姆必须处理国家事务了。”

随后伟大的毁灭博士离开，留奇异博士一人。令人伤感地，它们之间的深渊又加深了一层。

\---

一周之后，情况有所改变。那位领主开始思索法师对他们协议的承诺。斯蒂芬花了两天呆在暗黑维度，试图摧毁多玛姆入侵地球的计划—— _再一次_ 。而正因为这个原因，他无视了维克托许久。毕竟，他还是至尊法师。没有别人能够应对那些法尔廷人。终归来说，他也发过誓。

那天早上，杜姆开始失去耐心并突然冲进了图书馆，同平时一样夸张。

“斯特兰奇！你是在推脱伟大的毁灭博士吗？”他大声说着，双手抓着大开的门两边。

“你也早，维克托，”斯蒂芬依旧盯着书本，毫不为这阵骚乱所动。

“你承诺我的结果呢，巫师？”

“嗯，如果你当时和我一起去我就能快点拯救星球了，”斯蒂芬把书放下双手抱怀，已经受够了这过分的戏剧性。

“你知道我们 _不能_ 被看到 _在一起_ 。我还有一个国家要管，而我很确信任何关于我们…合作的谣言都会对我们造成不利。双方都会因此得利。你很聪明，斯特兰奇。动动脑子。”

“既然这样，杜姆，那就用你都解决不了的问题教育我。我已经尽我所能了，而你的注释完全不足以确定事故背后到底是什么魔法。而你依旧十分抗拒让我察看你，而这或许会给我提供几个线索我们就能点进展。你想要结果吗？那就帮帮我，非此即彼。与我作战，或者让我成为你的医生。”

维克托开始思索起来。一方面，他已经没有时间了。拉托维尼亚的领主过去几天一直把自己所在城堡里，而他的国家以及他的对手们都已经为他的缺席而感到不耐烦了。维克托曾几次留他的国家无人看管，而每一次那种情况发生时，人民都会因为那些贪婪的掠夺者而受苦。另一方面，他无法帮助法师。那绝对是一步坏棋。他们的协议并没有所想象的那么顺利。然而，仅是将自己暴露给斯特兰奇这一想法就让人反感至极。维克托自己都不能不带厌弃地看向镜中的自己。他秘密珍爱着的男人怎么能忍受如此怪胎？哈，他多么愚蠢。斯蒂芬在说谎。一整天，那位领主都在思考法师如此行为背后的原因，以及他的话语，说到底来，毫无说服力。其实，那愚蠢的魔法师也只是和其他人一样。并不重要。毁灭博士不应当被爱，而他对此十分清楚。

“你确定检查我的脸可以加快进程吗?”

“是。是的，我很确定。相信医生。”

另一阵简短地停顿中断了他们的思绪，直到维克托最终宣告了他的决定。

“不要有目光接触。尽量迅速，”他低声道。

那位冷酷的男人将手伸向他的脸。一阵暗淡的绿光从面甲背后发出，随后便从剩余的盔甲上脱离。然后，剩余的头盔折叠成了小块退进盔甲里，完全露出他的头部。维克托看向了别处，一缕卷曲的棕色头发轻巧地从他前额垂下。

斯蒂芬总算是看到了维克托。四处布满疤痕，有些尤其更大更深。有一条斜向从他的右侧脸颊一直延伸向他左侧下巴上。那道伤疤切过了他的嘴唇，给那两瓣上都留下了沟壑。其他伤疤穿过前额，下滑到左眼。眉毛上也有星星点点的几处下次。他的前额，鼻子，脸颊和脖子上布满其他细小的伤痕。有一些像是那些生性残暴的恶魔留下的抓痕。法师感觉心口像是被捅了一刀。不只是因为他的外貌。 _这么多年，那一定很痛苦_ ，他一边这样想一边伸手靠近维克托的脸。那感觉并不是恶心或抗拒。那是彻底的心碎。他的眼神如此悲伤，这般孤独。他不值得这一切。维克托很美，无关那些伤痕。事实上，那反倒让他更加英俊。

“我会从手中将魔法传送到你脸上，这样我就能检查得彻底些。阿戈摩托之眼会发出光芒协助我检查。没问题吗？”法师温柔地问道。

“你觉得恰当做就是了，”领主回答道，依旧回避着目光的交集。

斯蒂芬的双手触碰到了维克托的脸。这看起来几乎有些讽刺，法师双手上的疤痕与那位国王的重叠在一起，补完了彼此，像是他们一同勾勒了长河的走向。这并不是第一次有人触碰维克托疤痕遍布的脸，而他从没感到过有人带着如此关怀和谨慎。斯蒂芬的双手在颤抖，如往常一样，可它们柔软而温暖，珍重地拥抱他。

法师闭上了双眼，与此同时那法器打开了盖子。第三只眼也随着出现在他的前额。法器中投射出的光芒笼罩了维克托，这感觉让他有些紧张，他想起那一次他试图从巫毒博士那里抢走至尊法师名号的经历。没有任何谎言能够瞒过阿戈摩托之眼，对于那些将罪恶深埋于心底的人来说或许会有些太过刺激。

斯蒂芬全都看见了。在那位领主的皮肤之下藏着邪佞的魔法，深深扎根在他的每个细胞中。法师能够感觉到，那叫嚣着不祥的回响以及波动的黑暗气场，险恶而可怖。他曾有过这种感觉。他们都有过。 _我该死的愚昧_ ，他这样想着，十分烦躁。

阿戈摩托之眼缓缓合上，他的第三只眼也一样。那束光芒同他掌心的魔法也都消失了。最后，斯蒂芬重新振作自己，失去耐心地叫嚷起来。

“我真不敢相信我们从没想过。当然了，这再明显不过了！”

“什么？”维克托一边将面甲戴回脸上一边问询到。

“在你造那个仪器的时候，你设定了坐标没错吧？或者什么通向你想要到达的维度的联结？”

“是。设定应当指向我母亲的灵魂所在的位置。”

“那是？”

“噢。”

他们很清楚辛西娅·冯·杜姆的灵魂曾一度被困于那被诅咒的维度。墨菲斯托的维度。他们亲自前去将她从那可怖的魔爪中解救出来。 _怎会又是那个恶魔。_ 看来命中注定他们的前路会有所交集。这感觉很私密。维克托无法治愈他容貌的原因仅仅是对于他窥探地狱的警告。而讽刺的是，他们成功的释放了他母亲的灵魂。这警告从未阻止过维克托击败恶魔。

“那场爆炸…”国王开口道。

“里面充满了墨菲斯托的黑暗魔法，没错。本来那些咒文应当能保护你，可它们出了错。咒语失败了，使得他的魔法压到了你的咒语。”

“可以撤销吗？”

“可以。可这绝不是易事。我们需要找到一切能够应用在巫术中的最无法想象的材料：恶魔的一滴眼泪。”

他们注将毁灭。

（they were doomed）

\---

大多数人都相信前往拉维的旅行总是意味着喜悦，娱乐以及一切种类的欢愉。而那绝不适用于奇异博士和毁灭博士。自从恶魔本身在城市正中央立起了自己的塔楼，罪恶之城终于名副其实。它很豪华，火红，炽热，一切这些特征都不带着善意。如果要选两个词来描述地狱酒店那将是：公司和监狱。有些人认为它们是同义词。

“为什么墨菲斯托会被关在拉斯维加斯，斯特兰奇？”维克托在他们走进地狱酒店的入口时轻蔑地问道。

“你可能看过新闻了，当时九头蛇队长炸了拉维，对吧？长话短说，我搞砸了。辉煌一刻。拉斯维加斯死去了，而我让它起死回生，并带了赠品；这座塔楼。里面还有墨菲斯托。我发誓我不是有意的。不过结局倒是不错。强尼·布雷兹在那恶魔折磨我的时候发起攻势偷了他的王位。现在他是地狱之主，而墨菲斯托则被关在这里。明白了吗？一切都很好。”

维克托并不赞许地翻了个白眼。这个人是怎么能成为至尊法师而他却不能的？他们的智商之间显然有天壤之别。

酒店的入口是一条长长的走廊，充满着穿着西装，打着领带，拉着箱子上上下下的恶魔。他们在这开着恶魔公司。然而当两位博士都抵达电梯的时候，一位不速之客出现在了他们眼前。

“王-王！我的老伙计！”法师说着，肉眼可见的有些尴尬。

“斯蒂芬。我们能谈谈吗？单独谈谈？”他拽着斯蒂芬的袖子将他强行拉进了电梯，在门关上的时候马上开始上升。他穿着一身高级的绿色西装，斯蒂芬有那么一刻甚至在想他是否真是自己的老朋友。一阵寂静几乎让人难以忍受，然而最后在他们抵达王的办公室之前一个单词都没有出现。

如同这里其他的一切一样，这房间同样火红而炽热。然而，他的办公室却环绕着人类的气息，他家人的照片挂在墙上。斯蒂芬并不是其中之一。王坐在了他深红色的皮革扶手椅上，双手交叉一副怀疑的神情。有的人或许会说这实在像极了查尔斯·泽维尔。然而在盯着法师看了许久之后，他终于开口了。

“斯蒂芬。这他妈的到底是怎么回事？”

“好，首先。你可不可以解释一下你为什么穿着这个… _东西_ 。然后你在这干什么？”

“现在是我在管理地狱酒店。不算升职，也总比以前做仆人的状态要好吧，你说呢？”

“扎心了*。不过的确。”

“轮到你了。请，解释一下。解释一下为什么毁灭博士在这里，在 _我的_ 塔楼里，离恶魔只有几米远。你们现在是朋友了吗？你的拉托维尼亚一游终于有所收获了吗？”

“呃，是这样…维克托——”

“维克托？”

“ _杜姆_ 在试图改变。再一次。我说服了他。”

“怎样？”

“治好他的脸。他承诺如果我做到他会好好表现。”

“而你就相信了？”

“他能听进去我的话。我不指望你能理解，我也不要求你相信我因为我显然是你拥有过的最糟糕的一个朋友。你怎么能信任我？ _我_ 都不能。可如果哪怕有一丝，一点点机会，那个伟大的毁灭博士能够再一次试着做个好人，那就值得一试不是吗？就算是帮助世界了。人人都好。没有任何坏处。”

“我讨厌你。”

“我知道。”

“那你要怎么实现呢？”

“我们需要一滴墨菲斯托的眼泪。”

“好吧，那看你试试倒是很有趣。甚至很可爱。感谢古一我及时抽身了。毁灭博士。 _那个_ 毁灭博士。斯蒂芬，你能不能行行好赶紧离开？你们有一个小时，然后我就会叫保安来把你们扔出去。相信我，他们可没人类那么和蔼，”王依旧坐在椅子上，示意他门的方向。

斯蒂芬叹了口气，还在好奇在他们分开的这段时间里他的朋友身上究竟发生了什么，可现在没那个时间了。他向自己保证之后一定要给王点补偿，如以往一样。最后，他向对方道了别，然后一路再次回到了一楼。维克托依旧在他们离开时的那个位置上等他。

“来吧。恶魔等着呢。”

他什么也没问。电梯在顶层停下，某种程度上也算是意料之外。毕竟，一般想要见到恶魔，人们必须一路向下。然而，他现在就在这里，被削弱成了一个普通人类的大小，无助的呆在燃烧的栏杆之后。即便如此，他的皮肤依旧和入口处的霓虹灯标识一样的红，他周身的氛围都可怖而邪佞。他正坐在一摞文件上，那是他千百年以来做成的交易。他也同样穿着西装，审阅着那些繁琐的公文。他不需要律师，他自己就像个律师。

“哇哦，哇哦，哇哦。是我的眼睛在欺骗我吗？我在这世上最爱的博士们今天舍得来看我？”那邪恶的魔鬼讽刺地笑着问道。

“别犯傻了，墨菲斯托。我们不是来跟你玩游戏的。”

“为什么？你上次差点就赢了。可惜你出了老千，甜心斯蒂芬。真可惜，”恶魔讽刺地喊着，语调近乎带着诱惑，双手握在燃烧的铁栏杆上却毫无痛觉的样子。

“你对恶魔出老千，斯特兰奇？”杜姆又一次询问道，难以置信。

“我——我们现在不是来说这些的。拉维发生的事情就烂在拉维吧。”

“哦，所以我们不是来谈你那些可耻的罪行的，那我猜我们大概是为了这位假博士，没有博士学位的那个。是关于你妈咪的事吗？所有事总是关于你妈咪，不是吗？你可真是俗套的恋母，是不是，维克托？”

“你听起来就像个充满了恶趣味的笑话，墨菲斯托。我以为恶魔们理应用他们的智慧去捕获猎物窃取它们的灵魂。然而，你在这里，连错两次还被关在牢中。你走的可真够低的，即便作为恶魔，”维克托回应道。这一次是他赢了。

“两次？这么说来你 _有_ 博士学位咯？”

“当然，我有。我或许有些骄傲，可这一部分永远是有事实依据的。大多数，”他们低声争执道。

“哈！多叫人高兴啊？你们俩听起来就像一对结婚了的情侣。我只能感觉到你们是过来逗我开心的。既然这样，不要客气，我有一整个永恒。这会是什么呢？情景喜剧？CSI系？我们可是在拉维，两样都可以有。你们觉得呢？”

“我们想管你要点东西，”法师无视了他的嘲讽继续说道。“恶魔会哭吗？”

“恶魔会哭吗？这算什么问题？这是什么好警察坏警察情景吗？斯蒂芬唱红脸，维克托唱白脸？因为说实话，那就实在太好笑了。还是说你们是那场游戏？好吧，我得说那种情况下恶魔 _可能_ 会哭，哈！伙计们，伙计们！你们要笑死我了！王太无聊了，除了工作就是工作，”墨菲斯托在栏杆后笑个不停。他可离崩溃远得很。

毁灭博士深吸一口气，而没人能看到他面甲背后的神情。一直以来，他都在分析他的敌人。态度，声音，行为。他很愿意与这恶魔玩上一局。而现在他的敌人被拘束，被削弱，与他们上次相见的时候有着天壤之别。物力不会奏效，即便是对于像他这样的人。这是一场心理战。归根结底，人类和恶魔永远都是在斗心，而这一个正是在用幽默来掩饰自己失败的状态。

“我能看穿你行为的动机，你个可悲的蠢货。你想用幽默来藏起你在那场惨痛的失败后粉碎的尊严。你是一个丢了王位的国王。你把王国输给了一个你的走卒。那一定很恼人。恶魔本尊被人耍了。现在这已经发生多少次了？我还能记起那个特别的一次机遇，我们来到 _你的_ 国度，用一个纯粹的灵魂欺骗了你。你那硫磺味的尾巴还会痛吗？一个愚蠢至极的恶魔不配掌管地狱。承认吧，墨菲斯托，你玩完了。”

恶魔安静了下来，他的神色变了。维克托的话语很尖锐，而他绝不喜欢被人嘲讽，尤其是被人类。斯蒂芬明白了维克托在想什么了——他想要让墨菲斯托心碎，如果他有心。看起来奏效了。恶魔缩了回去。在牢狱里黑暗的一侧，他挪开视线，丑恶的身躯蜷缩着，燃烧着羞愧。

“嗯…噗…噗——哦…..”

一阵类似于哭泣的声音回响在黑暗的，小小的牢笼里，随后…

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！多么完美的表演！你可太好笑了，小维！”

墨菲斯托不停地笑着，笑着。法师马上就要失去耐心，对那个卑劣的生物使用静音咒语时，那位领主却分毫未动。他依旧如堡垒般坚挺，双眼并不为先前的失败而出现迟疑。正因如此，斯蒂芬突然意识到了到底发生了什么。杜姆并不是想要墨菲斯托因伤心而流泪。不太是。法师终于准备好了加入他的计划。

“你觉得这很好笑？那你就笑吧，你还被关在这塔楼里。布雷兹依旧是地狱的新主。就算你能想法子逃出去，你也再没有领土称王。我好奇其他的地狱领主现在会怎么说你。那些伤心话一定能烧穿你的耳朵，”斯蒂芬补充道。

“嘿。我不知道你们俩在想什么，可你们真的是来浪费时间的。不过，我有点好笑的事情要说。你还记得当时我试着逗你玩吗，维克托，假装我是里德，然后用上一缕你妈妈的灵魂？我觉得那就足够把你带回邪恶的一方了。我觉得‘嘿嘿，小维现在一定因为我乱搞他的心灵而气的不行吧。我的计划很完美’。惹，看来并不怎么样。还有这个所谓的至尊法师正站在你这边，毁了 _一切_ ！该死的，斯蒂芬！别再在我和小维之间横插一脚了！你不知道这很没礼貌吗？行吧，不过呢，一只小小鸟告诉我有些人帮我做了我的活。某个输给了我失去了灵魂的坏家伙早就忘了做人是什么感觉了。他又把你毁了，是不是？那就是你为什么又戴上那个面具了？当然啦，托尼·斯塔克回来了，而他才是原本的钢铁侠。你已经没任何理由去扮演那个混蛋花花公子了，对不对？不过，你不会给我炫耀你那张帅脸了，对不对？哦，我知道了。我知道，因为我看见了你想要对神奇四侠做的事。你又回来了，对不对？你又回到了那些旧日子。伟大的毁灭博士，最伟大的反派！哦，维克托。哦，我亲爱的维克托！你又回到我身边了！你的名字又登上了我的榜单！我简直不敢相信！ _那_ 绝对会是我喜极而泣的原因。有一天你的灵魂会在我手中，我们会把那一天作为地狱的国庆节。我们会为了你搞大游行，不过不扔鲜花，扔三叉戟。然后我们会在你头上放上皇冠，用伤了你的脸同样的烈焰制成。我们会再这样来一次。再一次。再一次。那绝对很有趣。我在想邀请我的老伙计们，或许贝拉斯科，别西卜，还有撒旦。他们绝对会喜欢的！我已经要等不及了。你将会是我的，毁灭所有的永恒在我手中受难。哦，光想想就能让我性奋。”

“你个恶心的混蛋！”斯蒂芬厌恶地喊道。

“是啊，斯蒂芬！我是恶心的混蛋！而就算我不能拥有你的灵魂，我会拥有维克托的！而你也没任何办法可以救他！这是场拉锯战，而我会赢得！庄家永远会赢，你这个卑鄙的巫师！ _永远_ ！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”他的声音越发深厚，他的阴影变大，双眼被火焰烧的通红，笑声几乎让他们耳朵刺痛。

即便如此，他们也即将胜利。墨菲斯托失控了——并不是坏事。他这么开心，因为他们的痛苦而如此享受。不过，当然 _有_ 其他方式能让一个人哭泣。一滴水珠开始在恶魔的眼角成形。一点点的变大，直到它终于从他脸颊滑落。

法师挥了挥手一个圆球形包裹了泪珠，飞向了他们这边。墨菲斯托正因为他令人作呕的愉悦而失控地笑着甚至没有注意到这个咒语。斯蒂芬冲维克托笑了笑然后他们转身离开，留恶魔独自在身后。

\---

现在，已经没必要用冗长的描述杜姆堡内的暗室了。不过，有一点尤其让人感到恐惧。原因正在那些徘徊于石墙背后的邪咒力量。毁灭博士不同于他现在的这位同事，他从不畏惧尝试黑魔法。在他来看，黑魔法只不过是更加危险的附带品，只有最强的的强者才能征服如此强大的力量而不让它们走火入魔。当然，那是在使用者还没有已经走火入魔的前提下。即便奇异博士自己也对于这些无法驾驭，无法预测的力量有所染指，而在经历过这一切之后他有避之而无不及。而一阵熟悉的感觉流下他的脊椎，斯蒂芬抖了抖，随后站定，那是作为至尊法师的一项伟大技艺。悲痛的声音中充满了不祥的回响低语进他的耳朵，而他敏感的双眼看到了那些受尽折磨的灵魂中发酵而出的恐惧。

“维克托，这里…这里比我记得的还要 _恐惧_ ，比当时我们一同学习魔法的时候。”

“我很震惊至尊法师竟然能对魔法产生如此畏惧。这难道不是你的专场吗？”

“正因如此。你在这一个房间里聚集了太多的黑暗能量。平衡被破坏。我知道你正在用黑魔法做某些… _阴暗的_ 实验，可我没想过你会有这样毫无条理。恐怖之根绝不应该靠近阿尔巴侬之典。一旦他们的力量相遇，一个足以影响拉托维尼亚整个世纪的大诅咒将会发生。而我还没提那些房间内困着的休眠中的恶魔们，还有那些堕落的灵魂对你吟唱的令人苦痛的咒文。这真的比我上次来要糟糕多了。”

“我不记得我是找你来做咨询的。我只因为你的疗愈技巧而与你结盟。除此之外，毁灭博士的研究不需要你插手，”国王在他们走进房间时反驳道。

“如果我们要在如此邪恶的环境下施法那就让我担心了。夏塔梅菲尔的治愈咒是基于光魔法的，任何失败的反作用力都会对秘法平衡造成冲击。我们需要一个完美的环境，维克托。越安全越好。困住的恶魔和游荡的恶灵绝不是举行仪式的好基础。而且，整个过程将会持续一个月。我们负担不起任何失败，不然全盘皆输。我不想让这一切失败。”

_“你？”_

_“我们。”_

杜姆眼神放空，手托在下颚考虑了一会法师的要求。至尊圣所几次出现在他脑海中，然而它绝不在考虑范围之内。如果他将要被治愈，那一定要发生在拉托维尼亚的领土上。他的自尊让他绝不愿意在那敌人的领土上完成夙愿。而还有一层隐喻，那就是他将会是完全的毫无防备，只是想一想就足以让他愤怒。而在杜姆堡，哪里将会是最安全的地方？

“我决定好了。虽然恐怕，大概不大合适。”

“只要不是在这，我会试试的。”

“跟我来。”

\---

他们并没走上通常的路。杜姆的实验室背后有一条隐藏的通道，通向城堡中最至关重要的部分。那里更安全，更加安全。通道一路通向他最难以想象的地方：维克托的个人居室。

斯蒂芬犹豫了，这一次是因为突然的一束亲密感刺痛了他的双眼和灵魂。 _他疯了吗？_

“这就是我城堡里最安全的房间，或许是整个拉托维尼亚最安全的。隐藏的保护咒语和武器一旦有任何一点威胁随时准备激活。既然我是这个国家最重要的人，这一点必须随时准备应对，”男人回应道，几乎像是他读取了斯蒂芬的思想。

“你确定吗？这对你来说会不会太过… _私人_ ？”

“确定，斯蒂芬。虽然很困扰而且麻烦。不过，既然你提出了合理的要求，那这就是我合理的呼应。还是说你后悔做出这样的决定？那我们要回去实验室吗？”

“不，不！这很好。我们布置一下房间吧。”

维克托负责在墙上刻画咒文，而斯蒂芬负责在地板上画上法阵。法师很想要分析维克托的房间；绿色的床单配上绿色的窗帘，书架上的书本，木质的梳妆台，花瓶中鲜活的玫瑰，美丽地点缀在床头桌上。拉托维尼亚的领主品味极佳，而斯蒂芬绝对会付出一切来看看他真正的偏好。不过，他们还有一是要举行，而午夜正在逼近。加之，他需要全神贯注。在心底，如果必须，他甚至愿意为了治愈维克托而献出自己的一部分灵魂。

“完成了，”杜姆转向法师双手抱怀，与往常一样站得笔直，而并未没有注意到某样东西的缺失。“你的悬浮斗篷和那个该死的眼睛呢？”

“我把它们就给秘客和巫士了。他们会在我在这里的时候照看圣所。我意识我无法同时保护维度并专注于这个仪式。我甚至不能相安无事的在这里呆哪怕一周。他们会没事的。”

“你有意将从秘法威胁中保护地球的责任交给两个孩子？”杜姆低声说道，并不大信任。

“他们已经不是小孩了。而且，耶利哥拒绝再接这个头衔了——我不怪他。旺达不喜欢那个房子，或者这个工作，或者我。阿加莎比我希望的还要像个女巫。所以，他们是最后的选项。”

“你确定你不能同时进行吗？”

“呃， _你_ 可是那个说我一直在忽视你的人。那我就不能重蹈覆辙了。这件事太重要了。”那句话就这么滑出了口。

维克托犹豫了。他的第一直觉是打断斯蒂芬陈述中那个以斯蒂芬而利的逻辑漏洞。对于至尊法师来说，留他的老敌人原样绝对是有利无害。当然，那句话中并没有其他更深一层含义了。

_我已经告诉过你了。我关心你。_

显然是一个方便的谎言。显然。

斯蒂芬将墨菲斯托的眼泪滴在咒文圈的正中间，激活了它的魔法能量。随后，他深呼吸一口，开始重述过程。

“好了，复习时间。我们都要在午夜时分正好在这个圈里，吟唱咒语。过程要花一个小时。仪式每一天都要举行，同一时刻，直到月相完成整个周期28天。任何一场仪式都不能跳过或延迟。午夜过一分钟咒语就会失败。虽然不会有副作用，但是我们就再也没法重复了。我们只有一次机会。明白了吗？”

“完全。”

“你…你准备好了吗？”斯蒂芬询问的语调中带着真挚的关心和深切的专注。他的双眼昭示着他柔软的灵魂，就像是他在询问维克托的同意来放下壁垒，由心而言。

“当然，”终于维克托的声音柔和了下来。

他们走进法阵，盘腿而坐，面对面悬浮着。维克托退下面甲，再一次看向别处避免目光相接。斯蒂芬又一次觉得他如此美丽。

距离午夜还有两分钟。整整两分钟的寂静以及思绪的旋涡。不过，这也给了他们足够的时间来感觉彼此之间的亲近。绿色的披风悬浮着，他们的身体如此接近，他们的腿几乎贴在一起，他们的彼此的气息。而且，当然，他们的心跳越来越快，只不过原因远比单纯的焦虑更加复杂。

午夜时分。蜡烛熄灭。斯蒂芬颤抖的双手伸出去触碰维克托满是疤痕的脸，与国王记忆中的一样温暖而柔软。低沉的声音开始吟唱咒语，光从法师的眼中和口中冒出。他现在正在一个不同的位面，而维克托依旧在地球位面。国王依旧意识清晰，对周围情况有所掌控，而依旧纹丝不动。他的双眼在最开始的几分钟时还紧闭着，可好奇心是天才的美德。

斯蒂芬的身体轻巧的悬浮着，那是维克托所见过的所有法师都没能呈现过得优雅。领主好奇法师是否会在触碰到他受伤的脸时感到恶心。看来他并没有，他的动作坚定，如此流畅，即便是因为那场车祸而依旧颤抖。在人生中头一次，维克托·冯·杜姆认为全世界至少有可能有这么一个人可以看着他的脸并认为那很美。一个愚蠢的，荒谬的想法。然而，他就在这里，抚摸着维克托的脸接近一个小时。国王看向斯蒂芬的神态。法师看起来平静，轻盈，祥和。他开始注意到法师面庞的轮廓，以及他胡须完美的勾勒他下巴和嘴的形状。哦，那嘴唇。它们有些薄，但颜色很浅。一阵突然的渴求出现，紧接着一阵迅速的，有效的，来自他自尊的谴责。而结果是他将视线挪到了他的眉毛。它们并不很完美的对称，粗细平均。一缕黑发垂下他的前额，与他耳边两侧雪白的鬓角对比强烈。法师绝对坚持让自己比他真实的年纪看起来年轻不少，或许是因为虚荣心和怀念。最后，国王只是简单地放弃并得出结论，斯蒂芬的确是一个帅气的男人，只不过这想法最终被他锁在心中最为黑暗的角落，与他其余禁忌的秘密一同。

这仪式绝对是一场对耐心的考验。维克托除了等斯蒂芬从另一个位面回来之外无事可做。那不是灵体位面，不然他们就可以一同前去。从夏塔梅菲尔的注释来看，想要治愈魔法创伤，治愈者必须前往魔法与现实之间的位面，在那里他们可以将破坏物理维度自然秩序平衡的诅咒能量修复。斯蒂芬在学习新语言上有着极高的天赋，而他的魔法技艺无人能比。他没花多久就记下了那些来自外星的魔法咒文。他或许做得很好。最难的部分知识忍受无聊——以及忍受某些 _想法_ 。

72分钟之后，法师双眼和口中再次亮起，表明了他的回归。他从悬浮中失去平衡，落在了地上。有什么不太对劲。

“斯蒂芬？”维克托从他那一侧的打坐中下来，伸出一只胳膊来为法师提供支撑。

“我…没事…只是有点…虚弱…”

“有用吗？”

“是，有用，”他们一同站起身来的时候斯蒂芬回答道，他的手还搭在维克托的肩膀上。“我知道咒语会消耗我的能量…但这远超我的想象。不管怎么说，方向已经确定，通路已经开启。只需要再来27天，”他虚弱地冲着国王微笑着。

“有…有什么变化吗？”维克托第一次鼓起勇气不戴着面甲看向斯蒂芬的双眼。

“呃…把它当做一个长期治疗吧。然而，和治愈过程不同，物理层面的变化只有在咒语完成的那一天才会展现。耐心点，维克托。你一定会得到回报的，这一点我可以保证。”

杜姆没有回答，也没有向法师道谢。他只是将面甲带了回去然后点了点头。在心底，他其实十分激动。

“鲍里斯现在会送你回房间。好好休息养精蓄锐，今晚的事情还会再来的，”他的话语结束于将目光移向杜姆堡的窗外。

斯蒂芬微笑着，然后很短暂地欣赏着那无与伦比的威严的身影。他知道在那些话语中隐藏着一个轻轻地“谢谢”。他知道真正的毁灭博士，而这就够了。

\---

第一天很意外的在魔法方面没有出事。斯蒂芬用魔法联结联系了伊莉亚娜和比利，一切都很好。一点楼梯下的恶魔的小麻烦以及大早上突然打开的冰箱，不过没什么特别邪恶的东西。在拉托维尼亚，这个王国似乎也十分平静。当然，不重要的会议以及协议或许由维克托的毁灭机器人在全国进行。而只要这能保证人民的安全和防护，那就不用担心。

法师决定在图书馆里消磨时间。毁灭博士的个人藏书十分惊人。科学区引起了斯蒂芬的好奇心，而当那些词汇过于专业的时候，他还是将注意力放回了魔法上。只可惜，大多数典籍都是关于黑魔法的。当然，知识不应当被禁止，不过他知道维克托绝不仅仅满足于阅读。在事关他追寻的力量时一切都有意义。斯蒂芬好奇如果维克托接受成为他的学徒会发生什么。他会在他的指导之下成为一个更好的人吗？乐观并不是斯蒂芬所拥有的品质。他想到了莫度和古一。无论那位大师有着怎样的善良和智慧，他的学徒依旧走上了歧途。而他们现在已是死敌，注定永远针锋相对。

斯蒂芬希望他与维克托的关系能有不同的结果。不同于莫度，在杜姆的心中依旧藏着一丝善意。他回想起他们的征途，他回想起一个儿子能够对母亲付出多少爱。他真的深爱辛西娅·冯·杜姆。一个怪物绝不会有能力抱有如此的情感。法师是唯一一个知道这秘密的。而那是他的责任，他的使命。

_我将要拯救维克托·冯·杜姆_ ，他总结到，合上了书将它放回书架。

几分钟过之后，法师决定在城堡中走走。他在仪式之前不会见到国王，甚至就餐。那晚，鲍里斯承认说维克托不喜欢在办公室里吃晚餐，而既然他要经常呆在这里，那他更希望避免社交。这对斯蒂芬不是什么新鲜事了。他曾经在拉托维尼亚待过几周，教导杜姆学习魔法。一切都没变，他依旧是哪个困在冰冷城堡里的领主。而突然，法师灵光一现。归根究底，这和他在圣所的生活又有什么区别呢？

\---

仪式再一次举行。一周之后，他们已经熟悉了六成。然而，过程却十分煎熬——各种意义。当斯蒂芬的力量随着时间被一点点抽光，维克托却要被留下处理…情绪。他对于自己的冲动越来越软弱越来越愤怒。他却越来越无法抗拒欣赏——渴望——斯蒂芬的身体。这是真正的折磨。

在办公期间他锁在自己的办公室里，思绪却飘向法师的身影。他的好奇心将他的注意力拉向了他的客人或许会在拉托维尼亚进行的活动。 他已经不再是游客了。他曾经来过这个国家，鲍里斯或许已经带他看过了杜姆城最好的地方。那也不是他的义务。

维克托讨厌这一切。他讨厌自己无法抑制地想到奇异博士的举动。不知为何，那该死的法师总是如此的利他。毕竟，那是所有人对于英雄的期望。即便如此，他也从没见过任何一个美国超英愿意坚定地给专制的暴君投上一票。而他对此毫无异议。而直到斯蒂芬出现，那双柔软的双眼以及天真的态度。现在，他突然有一种冲动想要重新肯定法师对于他的信念。那很让人恼火。毁灭博士对于自己的冷漠十分自豪，对于他自己对抵抗情绪的强大意志。他到底怎么了？

这就是为何他决定再一次将自己与世隔绝。他们太接近，太亲密了。他们的故事或许允许了如此亲近在过去发生，然而不再会有了。他再也不是向恶魔寻仇的学徒。再也不是需要协助的神君。再也不是一个需要承认的为人付出的英雄了。他是毁灭博士。而他不需要任何人。

当仪式一结束，斯蒂芬再一次失去平衡。那比之前更糟了，痛苦和疲惫占据了他的全身。他几乎不能站立。突然，毁灭机器人出现在了门口，由它们的主人召唤而来。

“它们会带你回房间的，”他冷淡的说道。

“鲍里斯呢？”

“在忙。现在，离开，我还有事要做。”

\---

两周，十四次。纽约和其他纬度的小小魔法事件，秘客和巫士都处理完善，以及地球上的其他法师。拉托维尼亚十分平静，突然至尊法师的职责感觉不那么沉重了。然而，斯蒂芬的心却像一块巨石压在他肩膀。

维克托表现的比以往还要 _冷漠_ 。这开始让他有些恼火了。法师意在接近那位孤独的领主，而不是另一面。在那无尽的夜晚，他担心着任何一个词被说错，任何一个动作出错。而他所得到的一切只是模棱两可的思绪。他善意的态度甚至都不足以触动毁灭博士的内心。灾难在所难免。

当第十五次仪式结束时，斯蒂芬，在落下之前，便被维克托悬浮着送向了之前准备好的扶手椅上。领主已经准备好了召唤毁灭机器人，而有什么东西碰了碰他的手甲。

“停下，”斯蒂芬抓住维克托的手腕，阻止他离开。“你甚至到不再叫鲍里斯来了。你现在开始叫那些愚蠢的机器人来照顾我。然后你一整天都避着我好像我是什么需要甩掉的负担。我到底对你做了什么，维克托？你为什么要这样对我？”

“需要我提醒你一下我们的关系仅限职业相关吗？我不欠你任何友谊，斯特兰奇。”

“骗子。你这个该死的骗子。”

“不好意思？你疯了吗？”杜姆对此言论予以回击。事实上，他对对方此举有些惊讶。

“我们是 _朋友_ 。”

维克托嘲讽地笑了，转过身背对法师走向了窗边。“朋友？毁灭博士没有朋友。也不需要。你只是一个我用来达成目标的工具。不要自以为是了，不适合你。”

斯蒂芬用右手撑在扶手椅上，支撑着站起身来。随着治愈咒语的一次次释放，他也开始失去更多能量。情况越来越糟糕，而他还没有任何要放弃的迹象。他盯着维克托威严的身形，依旧背对着他，像是他在驱逐虚弱的法师。

“那你为什么没把我留在地狱等死？你为什么救我？”

“因为你作为盟军对我来说还有用处。一如既往，我绝对正确。这个咒语便是最有力的证据。我说过了，不要自以为是。我的行为只基于逻辑，斯特兰奇。我从不屈服于无用的感情。”

法师并不满意。他在脑中为自己把阿戈摩托之眼留给他的学徒们咒骂着九层地狱。不然，他就可以释放光芒来看出杜姆行为背后的真相。他不仅仅很虚弱。他很愤怒。是时候说出那些禁语，即便那并不是咒语的一环。

“你问我为什么如此渴求你的友谊。我当时并不明白我此举背后的真正原因。我思考着，冥想着，回顾着，然而得不到任何合理的解释。只因为我找错了方向。答案一直在我心里。”

他们突然面临着那种走一步，一个决定就会引起他们人生巨变，扭转命运以及关系的时刻。他们都畏惧着悬崖边缘，就算他们都可以悬浮通过，却没有魔法能够将他们从坠落中拯救出来。

“斯特兰奇，不用再说了。我不会容忍如此愚蠢的——”

“我爱你。”

沉默。深切，沉重，难以忍受的沉默，比一千个无月的长夜还要漫长。维克托的确听见了。而斯蒂芬可以等他回复直到永恒，无论等待的过程将会有多么痛苦。

“你怎么敢用这些侮辱的话语嘲笑我，你这个无礼的蠢货？”他的话充满威胁，语调却很柔和。他依旧在窗边，纹丝不动。

“我没有。都是真的。”

_够了。_

毁灭博士迅速地转身，他的绿色披风戏剧性的绕着身体翻飞。他威严的姿态踏着稳固沉重，金属声响的步伐走向了虚弱的法师。他接近斯蒂芬的时候并没慢下来。正相反，他举起一只金属的手甲，凶猛地扼住法师的脖子。仅仅是抓住并不够，杜姆将斯蒂芬狠狠地压在墙上，将他的身体举离地面。

“你怎么敢？你怎么 _敢_ ？”维克托收紧环绕着斯蒂芬脖子的抓握，越来越紧的将他压向墙壁。法师本能地试图抓住杜姆的手腕，急切的想要挣脱抓握和窒息，然而他的身体却无法回应。他还太过虚弱。

“是…真的…”斯蒂芬喃喃着，用力吸进空气。

“安静！”领主再一次猛地将法师的脖子推向墙壁，纯粹地，愤怒的收紧着手。

_对我使用揭示咒_ ，斯蒂芬试图拉出这些词语并将它们送出他的肺，然而并未如愿以偿。或许这也不会有任何效果。维克托是真的想要杀掉唯一一个能够对如此无情的怪物产生感情的人。他的眼中有这样多的愤怒，而斯蒂芬却并未感觉到恐惧或痛苦，只有怜悯。他几乎要失去意识，他颤抖的右手本能地伸出去触碰维克托的脸。那并不是想要从死亡中挣脱的求生。那是对于这个怪物表示爱慕的动作。他并不害怕死于心爱之人手下。

国王睁大了双眼，他感到了那温柔笨拙的触碰，伴随那双怜爱的，空洞的，带着泪光的双眼，停下了手的动作。他不能。他不能再来一次，尤其是现在。维克托突然松开了斯蒂芬，他重重地摔在了地上。痛苦地喘息着空气，法师还呆在原地，脆弱得无法说出任何词句。

“我不能…”维克托羞愧地转向一边，靠在木质的梳妆台上。他的双手同斯蒂芬的一样颤抖，他甚至都不能看向自己镜中的倒影。

“维克托…”在一阵咳嗽之后他终于低声说道，那咒语的代价以及之前的袭击依旧支配着他的身体。

杜姆真正的绝望都隐藏在了铁甲之下，他的嘴唇颤抖着，呼吸急促，将他暴露的不安以模糊的，金属制的喘息声传达出来，越来越响。他很绝望。所有那些话，那些锁在他心底黑暗一角的话，终于鼓起勇气破蛹而出。像是一场暴乱，他无力阻止。他被击败。

“我诅咒我们相遇的那一天，”他开始道。“我诅咒你教导我魔法的那一天，我们去地狱拯救我母亲的灵魂的那一天。我诅咒你找到我并同我一起面对超越者的那一天。我诅咒我成为神并让你成为我治安官以及我最亲近的朋友的那一天。我诅咒我因你的背叛而杀了你的那一天。我诅咒除了你之外再无人相信我能成为一个好人的那一天。而重中之重，我诅咒我让你碰到我脸的那一天！我诅咒着一切！该死的，斯蒂芬！我可以消灭这恶毒世界上的任何一个灵魂，然而无论我多么盼望你迎来末路，我都不能再次杀了你。你做到了无人做到的事。你知道了我所有的弱点并让我变得彻底地脆弱。你击败了我，不是用任何魔法和科技，而是你的善良。你毁了我…”

斯蒂芬急切地听着每一个词，像是他的生命都依附于此。他终于知道了真相，而那惊人的宽慰，只因他意识到自己不是孤身一人。一切痛苦和悔过，罪恶和自厌，他们都在抵抗心中的恶魔。而一直以来，他们本可以一同作战，肩并着肩。法师随后决定了他们将要从这一刻起走上的道路。他愿意一直走到尽头，即便那意味着毁灭。他已经备受诅咒，只要那些特别的经历长存，他将不会再受伤。他这样想着，站起身来，没有任何一个魔法实体或者整个宇宙的任何实体能够说出斯蒂芬做到这件事的力量来源。

他蹒跚几步走向那陨落的国王，他的整个身体都在痛，比他一生中所付出的所有代价都要痛。他马上就要崩塌。即便如此，他还是靠向了维克托的身体，从背后拥抱着他。维克托的心脏仿佛要爆炸。这很令人恐惧。

“不要再抵抗了…”斯蒂芬在他背后轻轻低语到，他颤抖的手爱抚着维克托覆盖着铁甲的胸膛。“你是否还记得，那时你神圣的话语就是最终的法则，所有人都需要在你命令之时跪倒在你面前。”

“你为什么提起这个？”国王喃喃道，回头看向法师。

斯蒂芬挺直了身体，温柔的拉过维克托的肩膀这样他们就能看向彼此。法师触碰着他的面甲，对他如此温柔地微笑着，足以摧毁任何最为坚固的堡垒。

随后他跪了下来。他跪在维克托的脚边像是忠诚的奴仆，服从于他国王的意志与仁慈。他抬起目光看向他的国王，他的神情有些无礼，却又十分温柔。他的手伸向杜姆的腰带，解开让它落到地板上，那把枪也一同掉落。之后，他便抚摸起国王的大腿，即便盔甲依旧覆盖，他的手指沿着绿色的法袍滑动。他的胯间也同样被前面的布料覆盖，而这并不能阻止斯蒂芬贴着那钢铁喘息，在其上留下温暖的鼻息。

维克托抖了抖。法师渴求他的皮肤，挑逗着他直到他得到渴望的东西。 _混蛋_ ，国王想道，他的阴茎在盔甲之下已经硬的发痛。这游戏再次激起杜姆的自尊，以及他的自信。如果他们要竞争支配，那胜者将永远是杜姆。

维克托的右手紧紧抓住斯蒂芬的头发，将他的头向后拉，逼迫法师看着自己，他的掌握由于钢铁的手甲冰冷而坚硬。同时，盔甲的其他大部分退回，只留下上半身和面甲。

“不许碰，”杜姆命令道，召唤出赛托拉克深红魔带将斯蒂芬的双手绑在背后。法师微笑着点了点头。

斯蒂芬闭上双眼，张开了嘴，嘴唇绕着维克托的前端摩擦着。慢慢地，伸出舌尖舔舐着下侧，随后绕着它打转直到它达到完全的尺寸。不过，他舌头的工作还没有结束。法师完完整整地舔着他国王的阴茎，过程中鼻尖也压在上面摩擦。维克托的掌握放松了些，呼吸开始变得沉重。他因为眼前的景象而太过兴奋，而有那么一刻，他甚至忘了他们在玩支配游戏。

斯蒂芬现在舔吻着他的底端，慢慢一路上滑到龟头和背面。法师刻意的发出一些被模糊的呻吟，这让国王再次颤抖。作为回应，维克托再一次收紧了抓着斯蒂芬头发的手，将他的头压向他的身体。法师愉快的笑着，他的挑逗终于有了回报。

“我会教会你为何不要激怒你的国王，”维克托低声道，将斯蒂芬的嘴牢牢按在他的阴茎上然后猛力地抽动起来。法师惊喘着，并没准备好将如此巨物容纳进嘴巴和喉咙。一阵呻吟从他的理智中逃离，他皱起眉毛，这让维克托愉快的喘息着。

国王随后抓住斯蒂芬的头贴着他的阴茎贪婪地前后冲刺，速度不断加快，手指与那些柔软的黑发纠缠着。法师不断地发出被模糊的呻吟，刻意地让维克托依自己的意愿掌控着游戏。他的舌头摩擦着国王的皮肤，他希望能够做到更多，可让他的喉咙保持工作的同时呼吸已经足够艰难。而且，他的双手还被束缚着。

唾液从他嘴边留下，他的胸膛在呼吸的节奏加剧时动的越来越快。同时，杜姆已经开始无法控制力道，抓着桌沿来辅助。汗水从他前额滑落，他面甲的热度不断上升而巅峰即将来临。法师也大汗淋漓，而一瞬间，国王已经不知道那些水滴到底是汗水还是泪水。他们都失控了，即便他们模糊的声音隐藏了真正的满足感。他们都还记得他们斗界时的游戏；那种危险的扮演神君的游戏真的让斯蒂芬饥渴得兴奋。他甚至鲁莽的挑战死亡，这已经发生过太多次以至于这一想法都变得普通。维克托再不是神了。然而，法师依旧想让他感觉自己还是。一个有力的，无所不能的领导者，在他最忠诚的奴仆上执行着他的权威，可也不忘心中的善意和仁慈。斯蒂芬完全属于他，维克托可以感觉到，这一切的证据都加强了他最大的愉悦，并不是因为他强迫斯蒂芬去遵守，为他的主人而服务，并不。而是因为法师自愿跪在他脚边以示服从，因为法师自愿盲目地承诺着并无法满足地渴求着吸他的老二。国王可以从他的神情中看出来；他在他的主人面前无法抗拒的无助，将力量和支配准允给那些交织在他发间的包裹着盔甲的手指，紧抓着他阻止他逃离。

作为对着美妙景象的回应，维克托毫无征兆地射在了斯蒂芬嘴里。法师震惊地呛了一下，无法完全吞下他的精液。一部分流下了他的唇边和下巴，将他黑色的胡须染上白色的斑点。真是失望，让如此美味的液体白白浪费。

不过这不是故意的。法师喘息着，他的视线缓缓模糊，他的感觉开始消散，直到他终于被昏沉压垮而晕倒。

“斯蒂芬？”国王将失去意识的法师抱在怀里。当仪式越来越接近尾声，斯蒂芬身体的负担就越来越重，几乎开始无法承受。维克托并不明白夏塔菲尔的咒语背后真正的意义。他逐字逐句的阅读谨慎地分析，然而还是没像斯蒂芬那样推断。 _治愈代表将你灵魂的一部分给予他人。_ 那并不只是一句比喻。法师在过程中粉碎了自己的灵魂。他并不介意。那感觉只是一个附加项，毕竟也只是在他已经痛苦的生活中添上一种不同的痛苦。

维克托轻柔地将斯蒂芬放在他的床上，脱下手甲用手指拭去法师唇边和胡子上流下的精液。那一刻，他觉得他们的游戏是不是有些过火了。可很快斯蒂芬便睁开了双眼，而他的国王就坐在他身边。

“让我看看你的脸，”他轻柔地问道。

维克托挪开了实现，思考着 _。你不会喜欢你接下来要看到的东西的_ ，他想要这样回答。然而，那毫无意义。斯蒂芬已经盯着他满是疤痕的脸看了两周了，或许他已经习惯了。而几分钟之前他看起来也并不厌恶。国王长长地叹了口气，伸出手将面甲从其余的盔甲上拆下，露出他的伤疤和满面愁容。慢慢地，盔甲一片片缩回，直到他所有的皮肤终于自由地暴露在空气之中。

“霍格斯远古之躯啊…你真美，”斯蒂芬低语道，用尽全身力气轻轻地触碰维克托的脸。

“你一定是出现幻觉了。”

“不，我没有…维克托…我想要你，”那双温柔地蓝灰色眼睛像一颗子弹击穿了他。

“你几乎还昏迷着呢，傻瓜。”

“那好啊，说明你可以对我做任何你想做的事，”他扬起眉毛笑着。他真的是个混蛋。

维克托就像一个罗盘，而斯蒂芬就是他的磁场。让他不自然地扭转，让他转向他无法驾驭的方向。而即便国王讨厌无法掌控一切的感觉，他也绝对会毫不犹豫地投身于风暴之中。他不知道自己何时变得如此鲁莽，而看到法师躺在他床上，脆弱而渴望，自愿地服从，这就足以为他现在的状态做出合理的解释。

他又叹了口气，站起身来转过去，脱下了绿色的法袍。法师看着那美丽的躯体，在他身边完全赤裸。虽然他的脸是受那场爆炸影响最大的部分，他的背后，胳膊，腿上也有无数细小的伤疤。而斯蒂芬依旧觉得维克托这样美好。

国王走向床脚，跪坐在法师两腿之间。他突然一把拉下斯蒂芬黑色的裤子。腰带以及蓝色的法袍由于维克托渐渐失去的耐心而被用魔法去除。随后他将法师的双腿折向腹部，将它们拉上自己的肩膀。维克托健壮的身躯靠向无助的法师，完全地压住斯蒂芬的大腿，双手牢固的将法师的双腕抓过他头顶，以同样强硬的力道将他们压进床垫。如此脆弱暴露的感觉足以让斯蒂芬硬的发痛，他加快的呼吸对于隐藏他的欲望毫无助益。

他们就这样短暂地相望了一阵，维克托欣赏着斯蒂芬蓝灰色的眼睛，而法师则完全迷失在了维克托带着伤痕的嘴唇不断地接近，越来越近。终于，他们的嘴唇触碰了一次。两次。笨拙地完成了一个吻。他们的舌头试探性地轻轻接触了几次最后终于鼓起勇气加深了这个吻。维克托最开始有些抗拒，因为如此亲密而感到不适，而很快他就开始急切地将舌头探进斯蒂芬的嘴里。法师感觉到他手腕上的压力以及他的呼吸越来越重，维克托胯部紧紧压着他的屁股和大腿。他们可以感觉道彼此的心跳都渐渐加速，与他们渐渐激烈的亲吻一同。

斯蒂芬很快就明白了他们之间的规则。维克托绝不会停止亲吻他，只因为他不想法师从他的手中挣脱。斯蒂芬完全服从于他的意志，而他的身体注定将用任何可能的形式拥抱独裁者的来临。他并不是在抱怨。而正相反，这让他快要发狂，而他的渴望也随着他被模糊的呻吟声渐渐加强。维克托的阴茎已经通过咒语完全的润滑——顺带一提，那是所有法师在某些时点必然会学到的咒语。独裁者随后将龟头推进了斯蒂芬的后穴，刻意地十分缓慢的进入着，试图逗弄着法师。

漫长，磨人的几分钟过去了。他们的亲吻让斯蒂芬甚至无法开口请求宽恕。而他早也明白，维克托绝不会给他任何讲话的机会。而如果物理形式意味着失败，那么现在就是使用魔法的时候了。他们的心灵暂时以精神联结连接在了一起。

_维克托，求求你，_ 法师哭喊道。

_不。除非你说出我想听的，_ 独裁者回应道。

_求你…_

_说出来！_

_进入我_ ，法师服从道，他的自尊支离破碎。

_再说一遍_ ，一种高傲又带着施虐性的语调进入了他的脑海。

_求求你…_

_说出来！_

_进入我！_

维克托如他所愿。突然的一下冲刺，他将阴茎完全插入了斯蒂芬的后穴，这让斯蒂芬仰起头来发出了一声高亢的呻吟，短暂地破坏了他们的吻。可这并不长久。国王再一次贪婪地捉回了法师的唇瓣，以他贴着斯蒂芬的身体挺动着的同样的频率冲刺着舌头，紧紧地将他的手腕压在床上。

这实在是太过了。想要触碰，抱紧，甚至抓住维克托皮肤的渴望完全占据了斯蒂芬，而他自己贴着独裁者腹间的阴茎传来的一阵阵脉搏几乎让他啜泣。而他却被全盘否认。他的双腿被禁锢，只有脚可以勉强蹭到独裁者的背后，脚趾因为快感和满足蜷缩起来。他过于虚弱无法反抗的胳膊让他根本无法逃离，而他的声音也由于嘴被占据而抹去。他被彻底地征服了，他是杜姆权威的另一个受害者。

国王的身体散发出的热度和他呼出的鼻息同样让人沉醉。他这样完美，无论他对美的定义为如何。他完完全全地拥有着斯蒂芬，而这之中不包含任何伤害和暴力。他尊重他们主导权的游戏，即便他们并没有任何沟通和规则。而法师还想要更多。他急切地渴望着触碰，而仅仅是他们身体的互相摩擦根本无法满足他的欲求。

就像是他们依旧有着精神联结一样，维克托开始加强了他动作的力道，越来越强，显然让法师兴奋至极。他们的亲吻现在已经完全无法阻止斯蒂芬的呻吟，而他的呼吸也开始变得更加沉重急促以吸入空气。他双手紧紧攥着拳，双腿也牢牢收紧夹住独裁者的腰胯，这是他在如此境况下唯一能够达成的动作。维克托正在从他身上夺走一切，而他则允许了对方这样做。

当巅峰来临时，涎水从他们的亲吻之间滑落，汗水混进他含泪的双眼，斯蒂芬再也无法忍受他累积的快感。他高潮了，一阵长长的，被模糊了的呻吟从他肺部被挤压而出。而作为仁慈的表现，国王打断了他们的吻让法师能够呼吸。然而，他依旧照自己喜欢的方式抽送着阴茎。他们的前额相触，现在斯蒂芬能够感觉到维克托随着前前后后的动作喷洒在他脸上的温暖的吐息。他真希望自己还没有高潮，这样他就能更深一层地享受这种感觉。不过，这依旧感觉十分愉悦。他这样好。

过了一会，在一阵缓慢和强力交替的冲刺之后，国王终于射了，低声的叹息着以表达他的满足。随后他将脸埋进斯蒂芬的肩颈，深深地叹了口气松开了对法师严厉的桎梏。斯蒂芬放下双腿，感觉着维克托温暖的精液入侵了他的体内，流下他的屁股和大腿。法师的的双手重于重获自由，于是他双臂环抱着国王，手指交织在那些打着小卷的棕色发丝之中。

维克托的阴茎还依旧在他体内的时候，斯蒂芬就晕了过去。他的能量在各种意义上已经被消耗殆尽，而他也将自己的身体逼到了极限。国王意识到对方的拥抱停下了，于是抬起臀部，将他们分离，随后看着法师。他还在呼吸，温和的神态表明了他的满足和疲惫。国王的眼中马上出现了一丝宽慰，依旧欣赏着他面前疲惫的身影。维克托随后在他唇上留下一吻，然后躺在了他的身侧。而极为特别地，他的脸上出现了一抹微笑。

\---

二十七天的仪式已经结束了。然而，这次斯蒂芬却不是习以为常的虚弱和疲惫，他真正地昏了过去。

自从他们的第一次起，每一晚，维克托都会将法师放在他的床上悉心照料。他们已经达成了某种一致，他们的亲密将会留到斯蒂芬好好休息过后。最初，斯蒂芬完全无助脆弱以及服从于维克托的意志这一点让他们两人都还兴致十足。然而，他的状况越来越糟，而从斯蒂芬痛苦的状态中绝对得不到任何快感。

他们的约定完美地进行着。通常，维克托会在拂晓时分以一连串落在法师肩膀，脖子和耳边的温柔的亲吻叫醒他，直到斯蒂芬转过身来吻上维克托的嘴唇。那便是继续的示意。整个气氛都十分完美，日光昏暗足以隐藏起他伤痕累累的脸，然而却依旧保证了他能够看到法师愉快的神情。甚至或许会有人怀疑，那位伟大的君主会花上一整晚，等待着第一束阳光照进他们的窗户，这样他就终于可以将斯蒂芬拥进怀中。他或许会在漫长的时间中随时等待着，在他脑中最安全的角落思考着一切他将会在时机到来时将要对身边得人所做的事。杜姆的所有的特长之一就是耐心。或许是由于自尊，缺乏忍耐力会被认为十分软弱。不过这不要紧。很快，他的耐心便会得到回报。

他摘下手甲放在斯蒂芬的身边，温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊。

“最后一次了，然后一切就结束了，”他温柔地低语道。

这太不正常了。那位冷酷的君王永远都会选择达成自己的意志，这就让他很少有机会去关心他人。他的人民的确是他一直关心的，当然，而却不是以私人的，亲密的方式。唯有共处才可以积累发展如此亲密关系的恰当的经验，那是维克托从没想过的。那是一种全新的挑战。而第一次，他并没有反抗。而正相反，他让那些感情继续发芽——当然，是无人在场时。

国王轻轻地抬起斯蒂芬的腿脱下他的学子。他当然知道漂亮的超英制服对于良好的休息绝不是舒适的选择，因此，带着完全的敬意，他用魔法为斯蒂芬换了衣服，将他的制服换成了柔软的蓝色绸缎睡袍。最后，维克托为斯蒂芬盖上通常的绿色毯子。现在这已经成为了惯例。

没过多久，维克托也走过床边。依旧站着，他褪下盔甲，将那可憎的面甲放在床头柜上。然后，他解开了挂着反物质手枪的腰带，挂在了衣架上。脱下绿色的法袍换上绿色的睡袍。他十分青睐那个颜色，那是一种自尊的象征。最后，维克托躺在了斯蒂芬的身旁，相隔很安全的距离，然后转过头去欣赏那美丽的光景。这感觉过于异常，与某人共享床铺。更有甚者，他能安心的睡在他身边，不带着那金属的面甲，那对于羞耻与不幸的永恒象征，他丑陋本质的固有部分。那位冷酷的国王，会有那么短暂的一阵，离开他冰冷的壁垒面对他真实自我的核心，深刻地埋藏在他无穷的自尊之中。毁灭博士正不可救药地爱着奇异博士。

一切似乎都很正常。而不幸的是，命运对他们并不仁慈。他们的快乐和和平并不持久。法师的双眼开始流血，不是一般的，鲜红的血液。那是一种漆黑的液体，染上了枕头和床单。杜姆马上站起身来试图叫醒他。无事发生。施放了治愈魔法。无事发生。有什么事出了大错。

\---

维克托花了一整个早上在图书馆里研究着 _夏塔梅菲尔的治愈技艺_ 。他曾通读过一遍，然而还是有什么阴暗的讯息被忽略掉了，隐藏在那些友善的词句，建议和指导之中。突然，他脑中灵光一现如同一道闪电。 _治愈代表将你灵魂的一部分给予他人。_

他的一连串思绪被鲍里斯突然打断，他礼貌地向国王报告，他的法师已经醒来了。他看上去没事，只是身体如堕入地狱般疼痛。

\---

而说到地狱，在猩红色塔楼黑暗的牢狱中，一个恶魔邪恶的咧嘴笑了起来。

\---

仪式的最后一天终于到来。新西兰，惠灵顿。日出更早——更加通红——比预期更甚。印度，孟买。人们被夜晚突然提前变成了白昼吓得惊慌失措。瓦坎达，伯宁·扎纳。日落似乎永不会结束。挪威，奥斯陆。一天中此时太阳不应该如此耀眼。巴西，圣保罗。持续不断的阴郁天气突然变成橙红色，然后是大红色，而那显然不是城市灯光的反射。美国，纽约。虽然大部分工人常会为了午餐而停下手头的活，现在他们却停下来看头顶橙红色的云。

“行吧，我操。”伊莉雅娜通过圣所巨大的窗户看向窗外的天气时大喊道。

“我们要叫奇异博士吗？”比利很不安，不知道接下来要发生什么。

拉托维尼亚，杜姆城。毁灭博士和奇异博士正站在杜姆堡的屋顶，风剧烈地吹起他们的斗篷，而他们正试图探明为何夜空突然变成地狱般的血红。

“伊莉雅娜和比利用精神链接联系我了。整个星球都遭受了秘法干扰。一种很强大的巫术被施行于此，我觉得我们在纽约的法师们没办法处理这种程度的威胁。维克托，”斯蒂芬轻轻地握住国王的手，他看起来十分沮丧。“我们必须做点什么。”

“去吧。你难道忘了我们不能被看到在一起吗？”

“这不是普通的威胁。而这也是你的星球。你曾这样做过几次。吞星，灭霸，狂袭。你每一次都在。我需要你。就算出了任何岔子，如果我们还在一起，我还能进行仪式。求你了…这是最后一天了…”

一阵沉默和思考，随后国王点了点头。

“我过会儿会追上你的。我需要准备一下武器。”

斯蒂芬轻轻地吻了维克托的面甲然后打开了通往纽约的传送门。国王站在他身后，看着他离开。

\---

布利克街，177A. 至尊圣所. 旺达·马克西莫夫和耶利哥·德拉姆在圣所面前降落，正准备敲门，随后一阵火圈被召唤出现。

“那个狗娘养的在哪儿呢？”戴蒙用三叉戟使劲戳着柏油马路。

“我们马上就要见到他了，戴蒙。别着急，”耶利哥回答道。

“着急？你们没看到趁我们说话这会儿地狱都已经进入地球了吗？奇异博士在哪呢？”撒旦之子愤怒地喊道。

“我在这，戴蒙。不用这么凶，”秘法大师从传送门中走了出来。

那小伙子翻了个白眼，懒得和他争执。伊莉雅娜和比利从圣所中走了出来，感谢至尊法师终于来了。

“医生！”女孩说道，灵魂之杖握在手中，发着亮光。“我感到林博地狱有一股奇怪的能量，可我没法传送我们过去。有什么东西阻挡了我的力量。发生了什么？”

“我还不知道。整个星球好像都被恶魔能量影响了。”

“我刚刚才跟旺达和耶利哥说过了，斯特兰奇。地狱。是地狱降临了。”

“你能不能详细解释一下？”旺达礼貌地问道。

“那是一个古老的预言，如果你相信的话。长话短说，当地狱三主联手合为一体，所谓的邪恶三位体，他们的力量将会大幅提升，而他们的怒火将会焚烧整个星球。基本上就是，人间炼狱。我认为我老爸也有才于，但是看起来其他力量正作用在这里。”

“贝拉斯科…”伊莉雅娜小声说道。“这就是为什么我没法进入林博地狱。是贝拉斯科。”

“其他两位领主是谁？”比利问道。

在有人能够回答之前，一阵响亮的隆隆声伴随着地面的摇晃出现。慢慢地，一个巨大的火坑出现在了地面上，随后扭曲着，深红色的身影从中出现。全身燃烧着烈焰，有一栋大楼那么大，三张燃烧的脸和六只冒火的眼睛组成了他们的头。扭曲的声音传到了他们耳中。

“奇异博士！真高兴见到你，我的老敌人！”

“我…还是不知道这是谁，”他讽刺地玩笑道。

“瞧啊，弱小的凡人们，我们的王国到来了！”

全球各地，火坑四散出现在各处的地面上，各式各样的恶魔从其中钻出，口中喷着烈焰恐吓着人们。那并没有那么异常，这件事曾经发生过。伊莉雅娜，戴蒙和斯蒂芬对于这种事情已经习以为常，可这并没有消减他们的恐惧。

英雄们在街角集合了。最先接近法师们的是复仇者的领袖，瓦坎达的国王。特查拉看起来十分不悦。

“斯特兰奇。请告诉我你知道发生了什么。或者再好一点，告诉我你知道怎么样 _处理_ 它。”

而他的回答再一次被打断了。那些邪恶的造物，显然不愿被忽视，决定发起攻势。一阵强烈的红色的可怕能量爆发而出，恶魔攻击了那群法师。然而，另一股深红色的能量保护了他们免受伤害。旺达在紧要关头展开了防护盾。

“好了，没时间解释了。伊莉雅娜，比利，我需要悬浮斗篷和阿戈摩托之眼。特查拉，让复仇者们和其他英雄们去世界各处控制住那些恶魔。我们最大的问题还在纽约，出于某种原因。我们的魔法使们会对付这邪恶的造物的。”

随后英雄们分道扬镳。罪恶感几乎要杀死斯蒂芬。他感到自己绝对对这场灾难有责任，因为当它开始时他并不在场。更甚，他感到惭愧自己花了半个月的时间在维克托的床上，而不是履行至尊法师的职责。他需要他，不然一切都将毫无意义。即便如此，其他人也都指望着他。这又是一次拉斯维加斯，而这一次，他不能失败。

“戴蒙，你知道那个预言。我们该怎么做？”

“我们必须将地狱之主彼此分离。将他们的联合破坏。”

“那我们怎么才能做到？”比利很急切。

“这就是问题了。我不知道。”

而现在还不是放弃希望的时候。奇异博士永远能够绝处逢生。过了一会之后，他在他盟军的魔法盾保护之下，借着复仇者们争取来的时间，脑中灵光一现。

“我们可以将他们驱逐到地狱的一环中。这样就可以争取来时间考虑怎么分开他们。好了，法师们，我们需要施行上一次对抗天神时同样的驱逐咒语。这将会同上次一样榨干我们的灵魂与身体，而那是我们背负的职责。”

法师们绕着那恶魔体站成一圈，其他的英雄们则试着将他们的攻击尽量远离他们。法师们还没有解明另外其他两位地狱之主的身份，然而时间并不留情。

斯蒂芬感到精疲力竭。这已经是仪式的最后一天了，而痛苦已经超越了身体能够感知的极限。他突然想着不知自己是否还有足够的力量能够施展属于他的那一部分驱逐咒。他必须做到。他应当是地球上最为强大的法师，那是由古一祝福过的称号。他不可以失败，至少不是现在。

_维克托，我需要你。_

而如同神迹，他的祈祷灵验了。半空中出现一股熟悉的绿色能量，传送门随之展开。毁灭博士传送而来，从天而降。混沌近在眼前。 _一切不应该是这样。_

“维克托，你——”

斯蒂芬的喜悦被突然地打断。他由于震惊而放下的防御导致他无视了面前的威胁。一股强烈的能量波直接击中了他，将他直接甩在了柏油马路上。没有任何一个普通人类可以承受如此重击。不过至少，他还有悬浮斗篷来缓解冲击。

“医生！”伊莉雅娜传送到了他身边，跪在地上检查着他的生命体征。

“我们没了至尊法师！我们玩儿完了！”戴蒙咆哮道。

杜姆双目大张。那一瞬间，他惊呆了，他周身的时间似乎都停滞了。然而，一个声音将他带回了战场。

“维克托！你来了！我还在想你什么时候才会出现呢！看看你所做的一切吧！你的灵魂马上便会终于成为我们的玩物！”那实体的声音十分熟悉，而那令人作呕的，放荡的语调绝不陌生。

“是你做的！？你召唤了他们！？”戴蒙的愤怒让他的双眼如同燃烧着地狱的烈焰。撒旦之子试图向杜姆正面发起攻击。然而只是无用的尝试。

国王传送到了斯蒂芬的身旁，回避着袭击，而在他能够接近他深爱的男人之前，旺达和耶利哥走上前来，从这无情的反派手中保护着他们的朋友。

“退下，你这禽兽！”女巫说道，双手准备随时发出混沌魔法，耶利哥也同时念动了来自于极具攻击性的罗瓦的咒文。

他没有时间同时与那些法师以及邪恶三位体战斗。而毁灭博士却突然放下心来，只因为他意识到了，在那炽天使之盾的保护下，斯蒂芬还活着。一切都结束了。国王随后飞向天空，寻找着一位非常特别的客人。现在他来了，正在几个街区之外，奔向陨落的至尊法师。

“停下，”他从对方面前降落，他威严的身形阻止了男人的行动。

“我没时间跟你浪费！”

“我需要那个合同，王。我不会再要求第二次。”

“据我所知， _你_ 才是那个造成这一切的人！我现在就要到斯蒂芬身边。走开不然我——”

“求你，”伟大的毁灭博士请求到，他手伸向了王的箱子。“他受伤了。让我修复这一切。为了 _他_ 。”

王犹豫了。他厌恶维克托·冯·杜姆。他厌恶斯蒂芬竟然爱上了这样一个暴徒。而即便如此，那都是真实的。这实在是令人恼火，而他所有的理智都在叫他拒绝。不过，他从未从毁灭博士的口中听过那个词。 _求你_ 。

“好！可等一切都结束之后，你要保证你要离开。你将永远不再与斯蒂芬见面！以你母亲的灵魂发誓！”

“我发誓，”国王拿起了箱子然后飞回了战场。箱子中装着无穷无尽的合约，以物理法则来说是绝不可能装进那个文件夹的。然而再次，那些都是魔法合约。再弦细一点来说，是墨菲斯托于地狱酒店的囚禁条约。

维克托激活了装甲的搜索功能。已经没有时间可以浪费给地狱繁琐的公文手续了。他需要马上找到任何一个疑点。几秒钟之后他便做到了。一个标注，并不很特别。

“墨菲斯托！”他金属质感的声音威风凛凛，随着他踏进那恶魔实体以及他背后虚弱的法师们。“退下！你们违反了合约！

“哦，我甜蜜的维克托！你在说什么呢？难道不是 _你_ 安排了这个交易吗？一切都是合法的，你瞧。一千个灵魂，由两位地狱之主提供。那就是将我从地狱酒店释放的保释金。贝拉斯科和多玛姆已经完美地提供了那些灵魂，一切都照合约所说！”

“你错了。保释金并不是问题所在。问题是你的担保人们。”

“什么？”

“合约表示你将需要两位地狱领主来支付保释金。贝拉斯科和多玛姆都不符合条件，你个蠢货。贝拉斯科已经不是林博地狱的领主了，那头衔属于伊莉雅娜·拉斯普京。他现在只是一个三流恶魔罢了。而至于多玛姆，他甚至都不是一个恶魔。他顶多只是个法尔廷人。他甚至都不适用于地狱之主的条件。”

“说的没错，”一个声音从天空上传来。“而如果这个论据不足以使合约无效的话，我想要提醒你们，多玛姆也不再是黑暗维度的统治者了。他早几天前失去了他的王位。那头衔现在属于我，”克丽回复到，烈焰的桂冠在她头顶燃烧，那是对她地位最有力的证明。

“那是…不…不！为什么，维克托？为什么你帮助贝拉斯科和多玛姆与我联手却要毁了我的自由？”那实体嚎叫着，他们的身体崩塌这。他们用手抱着他们的头，他们的身体不断地燃烧直到他们不断缩小最后崩溃。“我诅咒你，维克托·冯·杜姆！你的灵魂必将属于我！你永远无法逃离地狱的，维克托！你听到了吗？你将会属于我！”

实体炸裂了，随后在他们原来所在的位置，三个身影出现了。

“贝拉斯科！”伊莉雅娜的怒火使她转变成了黑暗之女的形态，展露出了她恶魔的形态。“我们需要谈一谈！”那姑娘用灵魂之杖创造了一个平台，随后将林博地狱的前统治者传送去了别处，她自己也跟着离开。突然，所有人都有些同情那个恶魔了。

“还有多玛姆。真是没完没了，”克丽举起手来，一个传送门吞噬了那个法尔廷人送回了暗黑维度。“我过一会再去处理他。”

墨菲斯托试图从魔法之中逃离，然而合约就是合约。这丑陋的生物被一路拖回了拉斯维加斯，回到了地狱酒店他那小小的监牢之中。每个市民都敢发誓那一天痛苦不详的噪音回荡着整个城市。

纽约的天空依旧还是橙红色，而那只是因为太阳即将落下地平线。在世界各处，人们与天空的蓝色重聚，即便有些地方已经天黑，他们也能因为那些化作灰尘的恶魔而感到心安了。

“克丽！”王高兴地喊道，给了她一个拥抱。

“王，我亲爱的！好久不见了！顺便，西装不错，”她微笑道。

“很高档，是不是？”

“当然。不过，斯蒂芬在哪？”

“哦，对了！有人告诉我他受伤了。他在哪？”

他们都将注意力转到了其他法师身上，寻找着他们都还依旧深深珍爱的人。伊莉雅娜已经前往了林博，现在是比利正在照看斯蒂芬。

“斯蒂芬！”克丽喊道，跪在他身旁将他抱在怀中。

毁灭博士现在正站在已经被摧毁的街道上，离那群人仅仅几米之遥。他看着他的法师，躺在他前妻的大腿上。 _可等一切都结束之后，你要保证你要离开。你将永远不再与斯蒂芬见面，_ 王的话语回荡在他脑海中。维克托意识到了，斯蒂芬现在正被那些深深爱着他的人们环绕着。而他不是他们其中之一。他并不值得那个名号。有些沮丧地，他穿过了传送门消失不见，而一滴泪水依旧在他离开之前便落在了碎裂的柏油路上。

\---

斯蒂芬在仓惶之中醒来。他在自己的床上，在至尊圣所，而他的身体疼痛无比，裹满了绷带。

“医生！”小蝙蝠高兴地叫道，他的前爪搭在床边，尾巴无法克制地摇晃着。

“小蝙蝠，嗨。发生…发生什么了？”

“你被摔下地狱了。字面意义的。”

“哦，我…我想起来了。等——等等！现在几点了？”法师突然开始无比绝望地喘息起来。

“大概半夜吧。怎么了？你饿了吗？”

\---

突然，一个近乎薄弱的传送门在杜姆堡打开。更准确的说，在毁灭博士的房间里打开。

“维克托！”法师哭喊道，他的衣服将将能够掩盖布满他胳膊和脖子的绷带。“维克托，我…我很抱歉，”斯蒂芬抽吸着，泪水终于从眼中滑落。

国王正站在窗边，盯着他的城市，一如既往，他冷漠身姿的剪影依旧纹丝不动。没有话语，毫无感情。

“维克托，求求你，跟我说说话！我真的很抱歉我让你失望了，我…求求你…”法师啜泣起来，痛苦传遍他的全身以及灵魂，直到他最终无法承受地跪在了地上。这实在是太多了，太难以忍受了。

“离开，”杜姆冷冰冰地回应道，他依旧背对着法师。“我们的合作关系结束了。各种意义上的。”

“对不起…求求你…我真的很爱你…”

“而那一直都只是一厢情愿。我没法给你你想要的东西。”

不。那一定是个谎言。在他们共度了那一整个月之后，那一定不是真的。斯蒂芬能理解为何国王对他如此失望，毕竟，咒语失败了。可他决不相信他们的关系中没有一丝爱情。在他们操成一团时维克托看着斯蒂芬的样子，维克托在清晨将法师拥在怀中，贪婪地吮吸他阴茎的时候，当无人在场时他们在图书馆中亲热的样子。该死的，他们在床上互相瘙痒时大笑的样子。而最为重要的，便是那已经成为他们关系中最为重要的回忆的甜蜜的姿势：每一晚，维克托都会紧紧握着他颤抖的双手，绝不松开，无论他们的姿势会有多不舒服。那姿势意味着国王将永远不会离开他的法师，无论任何艰难险阻。那是他承诺的最高证明，而斯蒂芬深深地珍视着这承诺，如同最崇高的神意。

他 _一定_ 在说谎。

这一次，斯蒂芬有所准备。他下定决心，眯起双眼，打开了阿戈摩托之眼，未经他允许便用其中的光芒照耀着维克托。

“不！”国王转过身来，双臂阻挡着那该死的光芒。太多秘密。太多谎言。太多罪孽。

维克托走向那倒在地上的法师，跪下凶狠地抓住他的手腕这样他就可以破坏咒语。光芒渐渐淡去， 耗尽了他的最后一点力量。

“你在说谎…”斯蒂芬哭着说道，他的声音随着从他眼中不断滚落的泪珠支离破碎着，他的身体几乎再次倒塌。

“你想听真相吗，斯特兰奇？ _我_ 就是那个说服贝拉斯科和多玛姆帮助墨菲斯托的人。我就是那个将地狱带到地球的人。我从未改变过，我依旧是那个全世界无比畏惧的怪物！无论你对我抱有何种感情，你最好将他们深藏心底。永远埋藏，然后我们就可以当作一切从未发生过。”

“为什么…”法师抽泣道。“为什么你要毁掉那将会治愈你的咒语的最后一天？这完全说不通。那是你一直以来的梦想…”

无言以对。只有沉默。完全的，尖锐的，痛苦的沉默。斯蒂芬无法看到维克托面甲之后的神情。他似乎并未在他们的会面之前有所畏缩。法师随后摸向了国王的右手腕，领着他包裹着盔甲的手去向自己的脖子。他满含泪水的蓝灰色眼睛望向了维克托毫无情绪的褐色双眼。里面没有愤怒。里面什么都没有。

“如果你现在不杀了我，我将会不断带着阿戈摩托之眼来找你。我不会停下，知道我找到你行为背后的真正原因。我会成为你的死敌，与你斗争直到将最后一点真相扯出你的灵魂。我绝 _不会_ 容忍你的谎言。你对我来说已经太过重要了，维克托…现在，决定你的道路吧。决定我们的命运。我在你手中。”

国王愣住了。他们如此接近，一个动作便会让一切都不同。为何他们的命运必须分道扬镳？这不公平。维克托依旧深爱着斯蒂芬。即便这一次他的掌握并未收紧，而他的手甲夺走法师呼吸的画面依旧萦绕着他的梦境。无数个夜晚，他都在绝望中惊醒，满身冷汗气喘吁吁，而法师依旧由于疲惫在他身旁睡得深沉。斯蒂芬如何能在他对他做了这样多的事之后还依旧能够原谅他？维克托曾杀死过他一次。他不能。他不能再做一次。

“你知道我不能…”他长叹一口气低声说道，放开了斯蒂芬的脖子，藏起了他盈满泪水的双眼。

“那就告诉我真相吧，维克托。求你了。”

“你本有可能会死。”

“什么?"

国王站起身来，留法师在地板上，然后走向了窗边。那是唯一一种他能够说出真心话的方式。

“夏塔梅菲尔的治愈咒并不是基于光魔法的。如此力量的代价便是施咒者的灵魂。你知道的，对不对？你自愿粉碎你自己的灵魂只为治愈我的脸。”

“我…我不确定他真的会粉碎我的灵魂。那些语句最开始像是某种比喻…”

“可那最后也不会有什么不同的，不是吗？你也同样会献上你的灵魂。你会用它来交换咒语。天哪，斯蒂芬，你在为我去死，而你毫无怨言，”杜姆的声音破碎着，他的呼吸突然变得沉重起来，他将手伸向自己的脸。“我知道你绝不会停下仪式，就算我要求你。就算我禁止你使用如此邪咒。你太固执了。所以是的，我安排了施放墨菲斯托的方式这样就能够让你分心，以此来打断仪式。不过一切并不如我所愿。你受伤了，而这是我的错。我不能再次成为那个为你死亡负责的人。一次就已经足够在我灵魂上留下不可修复的疤痕了。而我有过太多，足以明白它们的分量。我不值得你的善意。而我绝不值得你的牺牲。这就是我的决意。我们不再相见，对我们更有所助益…”

“而我不接受你的决意。我告诉过你了，我爱你。”

“这不重要。”

“这当然重要！”斯蒂芬由悬浮斗篷带着从地面飘起。由他灵魂最深处聚集起最后一点能量，他释放了一个强力的咒语，足以将国王转过身来抬离地面。至尊法师挥了挥手，扯下了他的面甲，猛地将它摔到墙上。随后他靠近了维克托，他的双眼同时充满了悲痛和愤怒。“这当然重要，”他重复道，低语着的同时触碰着他国王遍布疤痕的面容，他温暖的吐息喷洒在他的唇上。

“你会爱上这丑恶的怪物吗，斯蒂芬？”国王询问道，在他感觉到在他疤痕上的温柔的触碰时，心脏几乎要炸开。

“你会爱上这无可救药的混沌吗，维克托？”

这太多了。国王打破了他的约定。他无法抗拒斯蒂芬，即便是他依旧觉得自己不值得。他们深深地亲吻着，两人都浮在半空，维克托的手指纠缠着法师黑色的发丝将他拉近深深的亲吻，斯蒂芬温柔轻盈地捧着国王的脸。他们的舌头相遇了，激烈的互相摩擦着。随后维克托打断了他们的姿势，将那个热情的吻引向了斯蒂芬的脸和脖颈。法师的双手划过国王的下颚和瓯子，喘息着珍重地拥抱着他。

“维克托…”斯蒂芬虚弱地叹息着。可前戏最终被打断，因为法师真的昏倒了，落在他爱人的怀抱中。

“傻瓜，”国王温柔地低语着，感受着斯蒂芬的温暖和气息。

习惯性地，维克托将斯蒂芬放在他的床上。希望这将会是法师最以后一次面临如此彻底的精疲力竭，却并不会是他们最后一次共享一张床。未来无法预测。他们或许却是应当是敌人，然而，即便在如此状况之下，他们也可以跨越一切标签和类别。他们将会面对共同的敌人，或许还有共同的朋友。命运并不站在他们这一边。然而，面对一切苦难，若有必要，他们将会挑战整个多元宇宙。

斯蒂芬并不知道，其实他已经治愈了维克托。并不是物理意义上的，并不。那治愈发生在了国王的心里。那一个月对他造成了难以想象的变化。他依旧带着惭愧，自谴，悲伤和悔恨，由那场意外所产生的一切。然而斯蒂芬也在面对着同样的苦难。而并不刻意地，他们找到了彼此的支持。归根究底，他们并没有那样不同。

当然了，国王不会像个反派，也不会像个英雄。他将依旧徘徊于那好与坏之间的灰色边沿，为保护他的人民做出一切必须所做之事。然而，那标志性的盔甲，那隐藏他真正内心，锁起他最为美丽的一面的盔甲，终于在斯蒂芬在身边时消失不见了。他们都如此脆弱，然而那感觉很好。那很安详。那很深切。那很值得。

至此，奇异博士与毁灭博士终于结束了漫长的苦难，获得了他们生命中最凶猛的一战的凯旋。

*Ouch. 痛苦的感叹词，这种情况下表示被对方的话戳中痛处。


End file.
